


It's Gotta Be You

by hilly969



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilly969/pseuds/hilly969





	1. Last Wish

Zayn

“Her name’s Elena. She’s Khalid’s granddaughter. I promised him Zayn. Do this for your grandfather. Marry her.” My grandfather held my hand as he lay in his hospital bed, speaking in Urdu. 

“Dada...” I didn’t know what to say, as I spoke to looked at my granddad, slipping into my Urdu.   
I loved my grandfather more than anyone. But there was nothing I could say then.

 

*2 YEARS LATER*

“Chinese or Italian?” Niall asked poking his head into my room. 

“I don’t really care. Whatever you want nialler”. I had a lot on my mind and ‘Chinese or Italian?’ was the least of my worries.

“Both it is then! Chitalian!” I heard Niall yell to Louis, Liam’s laugh echoing to me.

My dad texted me earlier saying he was going to call. It was weird considering he was in Bradford and I was in London and he could just call without informing me from before. Right on cue my phone rang.

“Salam Zayn. How are you” my dad asked.

“Good Papa. Is everything okay? You texted before calling.   
How’s mom? And how are the girls?”

“Everyone’s fine Zayn. Your mama and I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah what’s up” I asked as I walked over to my vanity.

Louis has written “Zayn-ity” on a piece of paper and stuck on the mirror. I smiled looking at it. 

“Zayn we have to tell you something. It’s best we do it in person but your mama suggested we tell you as soon as possible”.

“Zayn, beta, its mama” my mom took over.

“Hey mom. What’s up? Dad sounds worried” 

“Hun, before your grandfather passed, did he tell you about his best friend Khalid?”

My thoughts shot directly to the memory of my last conversation with my grandfather. And that girl. Elena.

“Yah mama. He did. And I know where this is heading mama” I said, my voice shaking, surprising me.

“Hey man, food here” Harry said poking his head in the door. I gave him a nod.

“Zayn, sweetheart, we have to talk about this sometime. Elena’s grandfather passed last week and I think it’s time you two met”

“Mom I am not marrying this chick! I don’t even know her!”   
my voice getting infinitely louder with each word. 

“Zayn”, my mom said in a warning tone. “We are not telling you to marry her. We are just saying think about your grandfather. Your Dada had a method behind the madness. And it’s what he wanted. Your 23 Zayn. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to settle down. Elena’s friends with Doniya and she’s a lovely girl”

One direction is currently working on their 3rd album after 2 successful world tours and an empire built on our names. We are at the peak of our success and we all couldn’t be more thankful. Louis and Liam are engaged to Eleanor and Danielle, respectively. Niall has been in a relationship with Bella Thorne. She just turned 18 and she and Niall met at the VMA’s recently. They hit it off pretty well and have been dating for 2 months. Even though Niall’s 22, he becomes as crazy as a kid around her. Harry is well Harry but we lads know he’s been after a special someone for a while now. Only a matter of time before she falls for the Style’s style. 

“I don’t know mama. Can I talk to you when I come home?” the boys and I were taking a week off to go home and then back to work. 

“Okay love. Just think about it alright. Think about it for dada” she chides gently. I hate when they pull the grandfather card. Everyone knows ill go to hell and back for him let alone marry a girl he wants. 

I hang up and wander back into the living room. All the lads are sitting around the TV watching the old Transformers movie. They all know about the thing with Elena. Funny thing is, I don’t know her, and she doesn’t know me. But still I feel like I should. Oh what we do for the one’s we love. 

“Everything okay mate?” Liam asks as he hand me a plate of carbonara. I let out an exasperated sigh.

“My parents were talking about the Elena thing. After 2 years Liam, 2 years they have to bring it back up”

“Sorry man I wish I could help but even I don’t know what to do” Liam sincerely pats my back in hope I’ll feel better. It doesn’t but it does comfort me to know these blokes will always be there. 

“I wish Dada was here right now” I stare at my food hoping the pasta pieces will give me an answer.  
“Maybe that’s the answer Zayn. Maybe you should imagine what your granddad would say” Harry pipes up.

As much I don’t want to think about it, I already know what he would say. And I already know what my answer is. I love my grandfather too much to not fulfill his last wish. I just wish there was some way out of it. 

 

Elena

 

“Let’s go, let’s go, and let’s go! Chalo!: Doniya is yelling at her husband and son as we rush through the terminal at LAX.   
I just shook my head and chuckled at this girl who was my older sister in more ways than one. I met Doniya 3 years ago when she got married in Britain. Our families are very close and we became very close almost instantly even though she is 2 years older than me

Aamir, Doniya’s husband caught up to us with their 1 year old son Fahad. He is so adorable. Doniya tells me he takes after her brother Zayn whom I’ve only caught a glimpse of a few times.

When I was at Doniya’s wedding I was so busy with helping their mom and everyone else that I never actually got to meet him or any other close family members of Doniya besides her other sisters ( whom I love and adore and talk to all the time) and some of her cousins. I may have never met Zayn in person but I know quite a lot about him considering he’s in a world famous band and I may or may not think he’s beyond gorgeous. But obviously I would never try for something more.

We were all going back to Bradford for a Doniya’s cousins wedding, which her mom was planning. I call her Mami which means aunt in Urdu. She’s always been a second mother to me. My mom died when I was 2 and since then I was raised by my nanny Senora Rosalina. Living in Los Angeles and being raised by a Hispanic woman has had its impact on me. If you got to know me before you actually saw my chocolaty skin colour, you could wager everything you owned that I was a Latina. You could say I am. I speak Spanish fluently and can cook, dance and even sing in Spanish. Yes, I sang but only in the shower.  
I may have been raised by a Latina but my morals and beliefs still came from my Pakistani father. I love my dad. He works for the UN so he’s not around often but he still is one of the most important people in my life. I just finished my doctorate degree in psychology and have a degree in English. Yes, I know sounds hefty but I love both the subjects I couldn’t decide. And I had the money for it so instead of four years, I spent 5 years at Harvard University. 

After a long-too long- flight we finally arrived in London. After collecting our bags we made our way to the car that was waiting to pick us up. I looked through my Gucci bag and dug out a mirror and some lip balm. I don’t wear any make up besides some lip balm (if that’s even considered makeup) and some eyeliner to make my boring brown eyes more alive. I run my fingers through my wavy hair to make it look less monstrous but that’s a lost cause. 

We pull up to the Malik’s house after 4 hours. Doniya takes Fahad who was sound asleep from his car seat beside me and takes him into the house as Aamir gets the bags. I collect my purse and jacket and step out of the car. The wind blows, all my hair flying back. I stand and turn around to check if I left anything in the car. Nothing, so I walk towards the house and open my arms to see Safaa running towards me. She jumps into my arms and wraps her little arms around my neck. 

“You have grown so much from the last time I saw you!” I kiss her check and get pelted by more hugs from Waliyah and Mami, uncle not far behind. 

“ Waliyah, go show Elena beta her room. Jao” she smiles at me and walks off to answer the ringing phone. It still surprises me how she can speak Urdu so naturally.   
I go upstairs with Waliyah and chat excitedly about all the crazy, fun things that are going to happen at the wedding. That’s for sure. I am friends with the aforementioned cousin, one of the few I actually got to meet, and she is a big explosion in a small packet I tell ya. 

Waliyah drops me off in my room, it is one the guest bedrooms, one of many. Like mine, the Malik’s house is huge. I drop my bags on the floor and head to the bathroom to freshen up. I step inside with my bag of toiletries and clean up. Ugh, my face looks like a billion bulls trampled all over it. I take out my from its messy pony tail I made in the car ride on the war here. 

I leave the bathroom looking down at my finger nails. I reeeeeeaaaalllyyy need a manicure. As I reach my room I bump into someone. And by bump, I mean and I go flying backwards. I feel arms wrap around my waist just as I’m about to hit the ground. My hair is all over my face so I can’t see anything. I just hope my bag of toiletries is okay. I had a glass bottle of Dior body wash that I cherish and if it breaks I’ll have to wait another 3 weeks to get another one. 

I feel soft hands move the hair out of my face. I open my eyes to see these brown orbs staring back. So deep, so chocolate-like and wickedly amused but at the same time astounded. His hair, black as night, falling around his face messily, he has a diamond stud in one ear that accentuates his chiseled jaw bone. And cheekbones! Wow. Cheekbones!

I have never been the girl to let a guy be so close but right now I am paralyzed by his eyes.   
He smiles slightly and says “ Hi, I’m Zayn”.


	2. First Glance

Zayn

“Alright man, I’ll talk to you later” i hang up after harry calls to tell me he has reached Holmes Chapel.

I leave my room looking down at my phone and see Niall’s text. It’s a picture of him eating. Obviously. God I love that kid.   
Suddenly I hit something. Not something, but someone. I look up to see a girl falling from the force of hitting me and on instinct I reach out and grab her waist just before she hits the ground. 

Suddenly, everything went in slow motion like it does in the movies. Her hair, her beautiful brown wavy hair, was strewn all over her face. I reached out to move it away and my heart stopped. There, under that beautiful hair was the most beautiful faces I have ever seen. I just said beautiful too many times I know but there is no other way to describe her. I’m at a loss for words. An oval face, perfectly proportionate. Lips, red and full. A slim, angular nose. Full cheeks, a small dimple on her right one. She slowly opened her eyes and I couldn’t remember anything after that. Big, brown eyes stared right into my soul. Light brown, which would probably look hazel if the hallway was any lighter. The most captivating eyes I have ever seen.

She was dressed in skinny jeans and a loose, short sleeved blue top. 

She must have been thinking why is this creep staring at me? So I smiled a little and said “hi, I’m Zayn”.  
God whoever this girl was I got to get to know her. I had to make her mine. Hands down one of the hottest chicks I have ever seen. Can’t wait to tell the boys.

“Elena!” Waliyah yelled from downstairs, ruining the moment. 

Elena? She’s here.

Suddenly the girl stood up in my arms. I let her go and she opened the door next to us. I just stood there, watching her pick her bag up off the floor and throwing it into the room beside mine. Hmm, we were neighbours. 

“Thanks” she smiled and rushed downstairs. 

Wait. WAIT! THAT WAS ELENA?! NO. FRICKEN WAY. 

She knew who I was. She came to my house every summer. She was basically family though we never met because I was always touring or in London. 

But she didn’t know that we were supposed to get married. If she did, her reaction wouldn’t have been ‘thanks’.   
I ran into my room and called up Liam right away. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Zayn, what’s up?”

“Dude I just met Elena!”  
“Whoa, no way! What did she say?”

“Nothing man. I mean she knows who I am. I could tell by her smile but I am pretty sure she doesn’t know about our grandfathers wishes”

“Umm that’s not good. What are you going to do then? I’d say talk to her but don’t let her know about the wish. 

Maybe if she doesn’t know then you guys won’t have to get married”.

“Dude she was gorgeous! Like really hot man!” I said at the same time my mom yelled “Zayn! Come downstairs!”

“Coming Mama” I yelled back. “I got to go Liam. I’ll call you later”. I hung up.

“Zayn come here” my mom motioned me to come to the kitchen. “Meet Elena, finally” she said which a little chuckle.

“yah , we met mom.” I said smirking at Elena. She quickly lowered her gaze when our eyes met.  
“Oh you did? Well then let’s all head over to the dining room for lunch. I’m sure Doniya and Aamir and Elena could use some food.”

We all walked to the dining room where my other sisters and some other cousins already began. Elena sat between Safaa and Waliyah and I sat on the other side of Safaa. 

“Bhai, you’re still coming to Alia’s party right?”   
Waliyah asks me. Our cousin Alia, who was getting married, was throwing a party just for us kids tonight.

I nodded at her.

All throughout lunch I kept stealing glances at Elena. I still couldn’t believe after 2 years of thinking about her, we finally meet. My grandpa may have crazy wishes but he sure did have a good eye. 

I went upstairs to shower when I heard Elena on the phone with someone. Like the creep I am, I pressed my ear against her door.

“Hola muñeca! Como estas? Le falto mucho ya.” She was speaking in Spanish! Man, who is this chick!

“Sí. De hecho, estoy yendo a una fiesta de esta noche, así que hay que prepararse. Voy a hablar con usted más tarde. Dile a papá me dijo hola. Bien. Te amo. Adiós”

She hung up. I quickly ran into my room before she could catch me listening. Man this girl can speak Spanish too. There’s a lot too her. A LOT. And I’m supposed to marry her? Help me Dada, help me, I thought looking up desperate for a way out.

 

Elena

 

After talking to Senora Rosalina I went and showered. As I was blow drying my hair I couldn’t help but think about Zayn. His arms around me like that. It was wrong, very wrong. In my culture, no man is supposed to touch you like that unless he’s your husband. It felt so alien but at the same time so familiar to me. 

I straightened my hair and slipped on my salvaar kameez (Indian dress) and my jewelry. The earrings, the bangles, the necklace and a ring. Then I carefully applied some eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick. More make up than usual for me since it was a special occasion. 

I slipped on my jimmy choos and made my way down the stairs. Waliyah, Doniya, Aamir, Doniya’s cousin Maha and I were riding in one car. All the other kids were going to meet us at the banquet hall. Safaa couldn’t come. She was too young. 

After we arrived, we went in and found our seats. The 2 Malik siblings, Aamir, Maha and I were seated at one table. The room had a huge dance floor in the middle with a few disco balls hanging above. There was a DJ set up at the back that was already spinning some brown tracks. 

The room was already filled with us youngsters- some of which I recognized and other who I didn’t know.

Some of Doniya’s cousins came over to say hi. It was amazing how I was treated just like family. I’ve never had that since I’m an only child and I don’t have any family in L.A.

I was talking to Maha, when I saw Zayn walk into the room. He was wearing a sherwani (mens brown suit) and doing it justice if I may add. No Elena No! You can’t think like that! 

Zayn walked right over to us and sat down beside me. I had this crazy urge to just reach out just hold him. 

“Hey. You look really nice” he said smiling at me. 

“Thanks. You do too.” I said smiling back. I couldn’t peel my eyes away from him though.

“Sorry I don’t mean to stare. It’s just that, it’s odd seeing THE Zayn Malik in anything besides varsity jackets.” Classic Elena and her word vomits. I wanna slap myself crazy right now.

He just laughed and ran a hand through his quiffed up hair. 

“ so you’re a directioner huh? Wouldn’t have guessed you for one. “ 

“ umm, yeah you guys are great” I said laughing nervously. His smile just got bigger. 

Why am I nervous?!

“thanks. So what do you do?” Oh no! He wants to know about my boring life. 

“I work for unicef actually. I work at the headquarters in Los Angeles” I told him with a sheepish smile.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my job buts I’m no international superstar. 

“wow that’s really amazing” he said looking impressed. 

We talked for a bit before Doniya, Aamir, Waliyah and Maha head off to the dance floor. Me and Zayn sat laughing at Aamir’s crazy moves. 

After 2 songs, Zayn got up, faced me, held his hand out and said “wanna dance?”


	3. Done Decision

ZAYN

After listening to Elena's phone conversation and rushing into my room i sat down on my bed with my grandfathers photo in my hand.

I heard the shower turn on and realized Elena beat me to it. 

Instead of sitting around I might as well do something useful. I grabbed my car keys and head downstairs. 

" bye mom. i'm going out for a bit." i kissed my moms cheek and my nephews and head to my Aston Martin. My baby.

I hopped in and just drove to clear my head but I ended up in the cemetery. with a deep breath I stepped out and head over to my Dada's grave. 

I knelt down beside him. "now what Dada. you've left me with this dilemma. what do i do?" I asked him. 

My dad told me Elena did not know about the wish so I could easily have ignored my Dada and lived my bachelor life as known. But something inside me kept nagging me to reconsider.

A strong wind blew and I could almost hear my grandpa at that moment. He would always say "do what you feel is right Zayn. In your heart beta, in your heart" and pat my chest, right above my heart. 

I loved my grandpa more than anything. And now he's gone. But how could I not do the one last thing he asked me. I may not love Elena but I loved him. 

And I will marry her. If Dada wanted it, then he shall have it. For him.

I drove back home, Bruno Mars blaring through my speakers. Out front, Doniya and Fahad were sitting on the huge lawn. Fahad was rolling around a ball and Doniya was on the phone. 

As I rolled up she hung up. I walked over and gave Fahad a kiss on the forehead before sitting beside my big sister. 

She put her arm around my shoulder and leaned her head on mine. 

"So how do you like Elena?" she asked catching me off guard. 

"Apaa, do you think I should do it?" looking to her.

"Zayn" she sighed, "Elena is an amazing girl. our Grandfather and her Grandfather had the right intentions in mind when they made this decision. Don't do anything to break her heart. She's gone through enough."

"what do you mean 'she's gone through enough'?" im totally confused at this point.

"She lost her mother Zayn. At the age of 2. After that things have been hard. Her dad's not around much so she's pretty much alone except her house keeper Senora Rosalina. She got into Harvard at 17. She finished high school early and began university at 18. She's been working in Unicef since and focuses her life on changing others. She deserves someone who can take care of her:

" oh. " was all i could say. i was shocked. I knew nothing about Elena but I wasn't expecting that. 

" yeah. she not very religious but she has never had a boyfriend even. She avoids anything that would make her father disappointed in her"

"no boyfriends?! Even with that body?" my sister whacks the back of my head.

" Zayn" she warns, " don't do anything stupid. She like family to us. Heck she is family. Don't marry her if your gonna treat all of it like a joke"

"i know apaa. but i have to do it. I just need to get too know her first" 

Doniya surprises me with a huge hug. "it'll all work out. Your Zayn. You always find a way" 

And right on cue, Fahad started crying. I went inside to get ready. 

Mamaa had put out a sherwani on my bed to wear. "monkey suit" i growled as i snatched it up and got ready.

I drove to the party alone because i had to stop and pick up a package from the post office.

I walk into the party looking for my family's table. I look around and spot Elena sitting, laughing with some of my cousins. I smile and she smiles back. I walk over sit right beside her. 

"Hey. You look really nice" i flash her a smile. 

"Thanks. You do too" she gives me a small smile but her eyes dont falter away from my face.

I finally notice how nice her skin color is. She is Pakistani but she's a light mocha, a tan even. 

She blushes and her face gets a million times more beautiful- if that was even possible. 

"Sorry I don’t mean to stare. It’s just that, it’s odd seeing THE Zayn Malik in anything besides varsity jackets" she admits. 

No girl has ever been so honest with me like that. And shes a one direction fan. maybe marrying her won't be too bad. 

I laughed and ran my hands through my hair. Marrying her. I actually liked the sound of that. What was she doing to me?

"so you’re a directioner huh? Wouldn’t have guessed you for one." I said.

“ umm, yeah you guys are great” She said laughing nervously. I just smiled bigger. She actually thought i was good. 

I don't think i have ever been happier to hear that from anyone else. I owe the boys big time.

I want to know more about Elena Mian. Apaa mentioned she worked for UNICEF. "Thanks. So what do you do? i blurted out. 

Hope she doesn't think im being nosy. 

"I work for unicef actually. I work at the headquarters in Los Angeles” she says it wish a shy smile like it's no big deal. 

It's a big deal. "wow that’s really amazing" i tell her impressed. She works for UNICEF! girl, what can't you do?

Suddenly, my sisters, Aamir and Maha get up and go to the dance floor.

Me and Elena are left alone at the table. We both sit and watch Aamir's crazy dance moves. 

Elena and i were laughing at Aamir but all I can really focus on is her laugh. Listening to it makes me wanna laugh with her. Listening to it makes me wanna become the funniest person alive, or Louis, so i could hear her laugh all day. 

Suddenly, I get up and before I can think twice, I offer her my hand and ask her " wanna dance?"


	4. Day Out

ELENA

I looked up at his hand. Dance, with him? yes, I can dance but alone. i work out through dance. but dancing with a boy? never done it before.

"Can you even dance to this" I asked him trying to distract him. 

"what? you mean brown music? Its in my blood Elena" he smirks. Distraction fail.

"oh yeah? prove it" I challenge him.

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Its overflowing with young people dancing and laughing. 

Zayn takes my hands and spins me around. I laugh while he dips me. 

All of the sudden Yeah by Usher comes on! 

"This is my songs" I yell and show Zayn some of my real moves. 

He stands there for a bit looking shocked and then joins me. 

"You're and Usher fan?" he bends down to my ear and asks me. Even in heels he's still an inch taller. 

I just nod, shocked by the sudden proximity. He leans a back a little as the song changes. My Love by Justin Timberlake comes on.

Zayn steps closer and puts his arm around my waist. My breath catches. I look past his shoulder and see Doniya smiling at us. 

"If If I wrote you a symphony,Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?), If I told you you were beautiful, Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)" he sings quietly in my ear.

I am completely paralyzed. His voice, like velvet in my ear. My hearts beating so hard I'm sure he can hear it over the loud music.

My arms are frozen around his neck and I can't look away from his eyes. 

With every word he comes closer, bit by bit. Then there's only an inch between us. A little more and his lips would be on mine.

As wrong as this is, i want it to happen. I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if anyone sees us.

Then, thank the heavens the song changes to Single Ladies. Everyone hoots and once again the floor is shaking. 

I look at Zayn and he's smiling so big, just standing there and watch me. 

I stumble back to our table and sit down because my heart still hasn't slowed down and i can still feel a tingly feeling where our bodies were touching. 

Zayn is now dancing with one of his cousins but when he catches my eye he smiles slightly and winks. 

I quickly look away. You cant lead him on Elena, YOU CANT!

I sit quietly through the rest of the night and on the way home.

"everything okay Elena? you seem awfully quiet" Waliyah asks me. 

"yeah. im fine" i flash her a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting at the dining table eating breakfast with Mami when Zayn walks in.

"Morning Ma" he kisses her cheek and sends me a smile. I blush and look down, suddenly very interested in my glass of orange juice.

"So Zayn beta listen, all us girls were going for a last fitting for Alia's dress so i was thinking you should take Elena out for the day." Mami says looking at me.

"Sure maa. We'll leave after I'm done breakfast. Yeah Elena" he looks at me

I just nod at him because i'm sure i'll end up saying something stupid. After last night, I couldn't stop thinking about Zayn. 

I head upstairs to get changed and tie my hair in a high ponytail. When i come back downstairs, Zayn is waiting by the door. I hug Mami goodbye and give Safaa a kiss on the cheek.

Zayn led me to his Aston Martin. "nice car" i said appraising it.

We got in and he started driving towards the mall. We drove in silence with just the radio playing before he spoke.

"I had fun last night" he said looking over at me.

"keep your eyes on the road"

"you didnt have fun?"

"look Zayn-" I began but we arrived at the mall. 

We walk in silence until we reach the mall door. Zayn slips on his sunglasses and beanie and lets me lead the way. 

I head over to Marc Jacobs to pick up a new pair of sunglasses because the one's im wearing now are about to die.

"Marc Jacobs. So your a high maintenance chick" he laughs.

"I buy what I like. It doesn't matter if it's Gucci or Forever 21" I say confidently.

He just smiles and buys a pair himself. We head to a few more stores and Zayn starts talking about One Directions album that they are currently working on. 

He's surprisingly funny and down to earth. Not what I expected from the Bradford Bad Boy.

Around one we head to the food court and sit down at Subway. 

"you didn't answer my question earlier" he says after i finish ordering my sub. 

"what question?"

" Did you have fun last night?"

I sigh. " look Zayn" I say as we sit down at a table. " I am not the kind of girl you think-"

" I don't think your any 'kind' of girl" he interrupts. 

" My dad raised me in such a way to believe that it's wrong for me to be with a guy until I'm married. And frankly Zayn, I've been through a lot in life" I cant believe I am admitting all this to him. " It's hard for me to trust people. Frankly, I am not the most religious person around but I don't want to disappoint my dad. And I don't want to get hurt."

He just smils slightly. " I won't hurt you. Look, I respect your feeling. But what if i were to say-"

"Zayn!" someone interrupts us. I look over to see some guys walking over to us. 

They're Zayn friends. After talking to them for a bit we decide to leave. 

"Where do you want to go next?" Zayn asks as he puts the keys into the ignition. 

"I don't know. Where do you like to go when you come home?" I ask, sudden curiosity building inside me.

"I know just the place" he says with a sly smile. We start driving on the highway and Zayn puts a CD in. 

Bruno Mars's melodious voice fills my ears. 

"you like Bruno Mars?!" I turn to him in complete shock!

"yeah. he's my favorite" Zayn says with a huge smile. 

"oh my god mine too!" I laugh. One of the most crazy things about me is that I love music- especially Bruno Mars. 

"open that compartment in front of you. All my CD's are in there" he tells me.

I open the compartment and find his collection of CD's. Justin Timberlake, Backstreet Boys, Usher, Lil Wayne, Chris Brown, More Chris Brown, Beyonce, Britney, Rihanna and some more.

"I have every CD you have in there. and then some" i tell him laughing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have something in common." he says slyly.

I laugh and put in Britney's Greatest Hits. 

Im A Slave 4 U blasts through the speaks. Zayn just smirks and looks at me.

"what! its a good song" i say defensively, holding my hands up. 

Around the chorus Zayn starts singing. I laugh at the lyrics and his voice. 

I was laughing so hard by the end of the song. 

"I cab't take it anymore" I say breathlessly and turn on the radio. Give You Heart A Break is on.

"Niall loves this song" he says fondly. 

"it's a great song. I'd love to meet your bandmates" I say shyly. 

"Really?" he says all excited. "I would love for you to meet them" I laugh at his eagerness. It's kinda cute. 

After a few moments of strumming my fingers against the open window I start singing along without noticing. 

"On Sunday you went home alone, There were tears in your eyes, I called your cell phone, my love, But you did not reply" I look over to see Zayn smiling at me. I blush and immediately stop. 

"Sorry I didn't realize I was singing" I say looking away. He doesn't reply. Instead he just picks up on the song.

" Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break" I smile and join in with him. 

I don't think I've ever sang in front of anyone beside my reflection. I feel so comfortable around him it's not even funny. 

" You have an amazing voice Elena" he tells me.

I blush and look down at my lap. "stop" I mumble to him.

He just laughs. Look At Me Now comes on the radio. He starts rapping making me laugh like crazy again. 

"oh yeah? you think you can do better Mian? Bring it" he says acting tough. 

I'm always up for a challenge. I give him a mischievous smirk and pick up at Lil Wayne's verse.

Not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm pretty good when it comes to rapping. Oh, who am i kidding, TOOT TOOT!

He just games at me when I'm done and I laugh.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he says blown away.

I just smile at him. He suddenly stops the car in the middle of nowhere.

I look around but all I see is grass and trees. He comes around to my side of the car and opens the door for me. "My Lady"

"thanks" I blush again. 

He takes my hand and leads me into the forest. I want to take it back but he's gripping it so firmly. 

"umm Zayn, I'm wearing heels" I remind him. There is no way I'm walking into the forest with these. Why are we going to the forest anyways?

"hmm you are" he says thoughtfully. Then, so fast I barely took a breath, Zayn swooped me up into his arms. 

"Zayn put me down. I'll walk, I'll walk. Please put me down" I beg. 

"There's no one here. Don't worry" he says in a voice that shuts me up and makes me feel protected and secure.

We walk, well he walks and I sway in his arms, for about 10 more minutes until he stops. 

In front of me is a beautiful river surrounded by flowers on its bank. Birds were singing nearby and there was a slight breeze making the grass and the leaves dance. A few meters away, there was a bridge and beside us someone had set up a swing on the tree.(just see the link below.) 

"It's beautiful" I whispered, afraid if I speak any louder I might disturb its beauty.

" Yeah. I found it while I was hiking one day" he sets me down.

"You hike?" I turn to him, surprised.

" Yah," He scratches the back of his neck nervously, "I like to go out when I need inspiration. I found this place right after the X Factor and have been coming here since."

We walk over to the bridge and he tells me stories of how he comes here when he has writer block or just needs to be away from all the craziness. 

"So no one else has been here but me?" I asked surprised.

He just nods. We stand in silence for a bit admiring the beauty. 

After a few minutes he turns to me. 

"you know how I was saying before, that I'd never hurt you" my mind wanders to our convo at the mall and how he was interrupted. 

" I was saying, what if I were to say that I could be that guy?" 

Did I hear him right?!?!

"Elena" he takes my hands into his. "Elena, I want to be that guy for you"

"Zayn what..I...You're...I cant" I didn't know what to say.

He looks in to my eyes like he finslly made a desicion.

"Marry me Elena" WHAT?!

"Zayn...........What are you saying?"

"Marry Me" he smiles at me. He's smiling! and I'm freaking out!

"Zayn, are you serious" He nods and smiles bigger.

I look down. What do I even say? I barely know him and frankly I don't think we'd be the perfect couple. We're two whole world apart. 

He lifts my face back to his. "Why me?" I ask.

His smile disappears and a deep, thoughtful expression replaces it.

"I don't know Elena. All I know is, its got to be you"

After a few more minutes of silence he says "look, you don't have to answer me now. Just think about it"

I still can't speak so I nod. He pulls me by the hand and we start walking back to the car. He picks me up again, bridal style, but I don't protest. I can't believe what just happened. 

Surely I must be dreaming. I look up at him a few times and every time I catch him looking down at me. 

We drive in silence back home, Bruno Mars playing softly in the back ground. I fall asleep eventually, looking at the passing greenery.

 

ZAYN

 

She falls asleep on the the way back. Elena hasn't said a word since I asked her to marry me. The truth is, I kinda like her. Not love her, at least not yet. But she's like no other girl I've ever met. She surprises me every time. There's so much to her, and I always find myself wanting to know more. 

When we reach the house, I walk around to her side and pick her up again. She immediately wraps her arms around my neck. I walk in to see my Mom and Aamir sitting with a sleeping Fahad. I can hear dad's voice through the halls.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" my mom asks as soon as I enter.

"Yeah, we had fun. Mom I need to talk to you." I tell her. She follows me upstairs to Elena's room. 

I put Elena down and close the door. My mom and I walk to my room. I plop down on my bed and my mom sits on the couch against the wall.

 

"I asked her to marry me ma" I blurt out.

"Zayn! what did she say" My mom couldn't hold in her excitement when she said that.

" Mom she didn't say anyhting. She just seemed so shocked so I told her to think about it."

"Beta, do you want to marry her?" 

"I don't know mom. I don't know. She's beautiful, and smart and funny and good but I don't love her. I'm doing this because it's what dada wanted. And I know he would've never said something like that if he didn't think it was a good idea"

"Zayn honey. It's hard I know but you're doing the right thing. Your abu approves of her and so do I. Now it's time for you to approve of her as well. and make her approve of you." She walks over to me and kisses my head and then leaves. I fall asleep in minutes.


	5. You'll Have To Wait and Watch

ZAYN

 

I wake up around 3am from my stomach growling. I realized me and Elena didn't have dinner. I head downstairs in only my pajama bottoms. 

I turn the corner to see Elena eating an apple. She's in a t-shirt and pink pajama pants.

"Hey" I whisper softly so I don't startle her and so I don't wake the entire house up.

"Hi" she says not meeting my eyes.

"I had a really nice time today" I sit in the chair beside her and grab and apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and juggle it in my hands.

She doesn't say anything. 

"Why aren't you saying anything? If it's about me asking you to marry me well than listen carefully" She finally looks up, surprised at the intensity in my voice.

"I am coming to L.A. after this wedding" She opens her mouth to say something but I keep going. "And I'm going go to go you father and ask for your hand in marriage whether you like it or not."

She seems taken aback by my outburst, frozen with her apple an inch from her lips. "Tell me what's wrong" I ask her softly, putting the apple back and reaching out to touch her hands. She looks down at them but seems to shocked to move away.

"Zayn. I don't know how to do this. I've never had a boy friend Zayn. and frankly, you don't know me well enough and I don't know you well enough to just get married"

"I never said we had to drop everything an get married now. I wan't to get to know you. Get to know the real Elena and who she is in her own element" I was telling the truth. I really did want to get to know her better. She intrigued me. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" She challenges.

"We can hang out in L.A. You can show me how you live, introduce me to your friends, and explain to me how you learned to speak Spanish so well" A smirk forming on my face as I said that last part.

"How do you know I can spanish" She's appallled.

I smirk bigger. "I heard you on the phone" I admit shamelessly.

"Culero" She snaps. 

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out" she gets up to leave. I grab her wrist and stand up, yanking her back till were only a few inches apart. I didn't pull her too close, afraid I might upset her.

"Is that a yes?"

"No" she says bluntly. I laugh and grab her apple from her. She stares at me with an open mouth and annoyed eyes as I walk away. 

"See you at the wedding" I turn around and wink.

 

ELENA

 

I walk up to my room a few minutes later after the initial annoyance faded away, grumbling in spanish under my breath "hijo de puta! ¿Quién se cree que es? "llegar a conocer mejor' mi culo. Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver .... yo .... yo ....."

I wasn't able to finish my sentance because his shirtless body popped into my head again. Okay, I'll admit, he hot! like damn, made of fire, hotter than jalapenos hot! 

I couldn't help but feel flattered at what he said. Nobody and I mean nobody has ever taken so much interest in me. I was a boring 22 year old who worked for Unicef adn owned an enterprise. Oh yah did I mention that before? Whoops.

In university, I began my own company and it has now expanded into a billion dollar industry. We work on developing sustainable agriculture and fertile technology in developing countries such Africa and parts of South America. 

So I kind of lied when I told Zayn I work for Unicef. I mean I do, just I work WITH them not FOR them. I don't tell a lot of people about my job. Being a millionaire at 22 if great and all but that's all people see then, I do this because I get to help people, not because I earn $100,000 a week. 

I went to bed with that picture of Zayn smiling at me, his strong arms flexing as he moved.

The next morning was utter chaos. It was the day of the wedding. I woke up at 10am. Instantly, I called my secretary Alice to check up since I hadn't talked to her for 2 days. Everything was okay and she said "Enjoy yourself!". I laughed and told her "Call me right away if something happens". I was always the worried one. 

I showered and straightened my hair. I never straighten my hair but since it was a special occasion, like the make up, it was an exception. 

I walked downstairs to see everyone ready and looking good. Fahad looked adorable in his little kurta. I walk over to Aamir and give Fahad a big kiss. Aamir puts his arms around my shoulders.

"You look nice" he coos. I laugh and return the compliment. Doniya walks up to us in a gorgeous green saree.

"Wow! just wow!" I say. Aamirs eyes were all but falling out of his head. She laughs and turns to me again. "You're gonna have to ride with Zayn. Our cars full" 

"ready to go" Zayn asks coming up behind me. I give Doniya a "Thanks alot" look at start walking out the door. 

Zayn kisses his nephew and catches up to me. "You look unbelievable" He whispers in my ear as he opens my door for me. 

I was wearing a blue saree and he was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt under. We matched. okay then...

He gets in and puts the keys in the ignition. The radio starts playing and a Chris Brown CD is in. 

Forever blares through the speakers. "I love this song!" I gasp. " Who doesn't" he says back.

I smirk and Zayn starts singing along. He sounds so much better in person than on my CD player. Not that I listen to him a lot, pshhh.

We arrive about 15 minutes later to the same hall we were at for the party 2 nights ago except now we have the bigger room. 

"You realize we look like a couple" He says. I look over at him and his eyes are wickedly amused. I just rool my eyes in response. 

As if to confirm what he says, the old lady at the desk in front of the doors, who was giving people their table numbers, says "Zayn! Is this your girlfriend?" he laughs and gives her a hug. 

"No chachi. This is Elena." She hugs me too. "So this is Elena!" She laughs. "I'm Zayns aunt. You look like your mom you know" she tells me in Urdu.

"nice to meet you" I hug her back. "how do you know my mom" I ask looking at Zayn.

"Oh me and her were good friends in high school." I nod in response. She gives us our table number then and we walk into the room.

Once again, Indian music is blaring the speakers, but this time more traditional music. We walk over to the table where Zayn's parents and his two younger sisters are sitting.

Doniya, Aamir and Fahad are the table next to us with Maha and a few other people. Mami instantly strikes up a conversation with me about my dress.

After the ceremony ended the party began. All the parents left seeing it was almost midnight. The dance floor was once again filled my partiers. Zayn was dancing while I was talking to Maha about her job- she was practicing to become a brain surgeon. 

About 15 minutes later, Safaa comes over to us and pulls us to the dance floor. I dance with her and just enjoy myself like Alice said. It's been a while since I've loosened up a bit. We were dancing to Kesha's Tik Tok when I saw Zayn walking to the DJ booth and saying something in the DJ's ear. 

The song changed and Jordin Sparks voice filled my ears. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I collided into Zayn but he caught me before I could fall back. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me impossibly close. 

"Zayn there are people here" I tried to squirm out but his strong arms wouldn't budge.

"No one's watching us. Everyone's busy" I looked around and he was telling the truth. All the couples were dancing like us and the singles had found a partner. Thing is, we weren't a couple.

No Air is my all time favorite duet. Here, with Zayn, it got that much better.

We swayed side to side, my arms still pinned against his chest.

"Elena" Zayn leans down close to my ear, "You are honestly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" I blush like crazy and all my insides melt. His voice was so sincere I almost believed what he said.

He bent down closer and closer. I was frozen in spot, lost in those deep, brown eyes. He pressed his lips softly to my cheeks as Chris Brown closed off the song. 

He let go as Boyfriend started playing. "Wanna get out of here?" He was still holding one of my hands. 

Before I could say anything he pulled me out of the hall.I waved to Doniya so she knew I had left.

We got in his car. "Ice cream?" he asks as he starts the car. I just nod.

We drive to Baskin robbins and he helps me out of the car. After we order, we sit down in the empty shop.

"I'm coming to L.A. with you" he says. I stop licking my ice cream.

"With me" is all I can scrounger out. 

"Mhmm. The boys are coming a week later. Until then, I'll get to know you. As promised" he smiles at the memory of last night as I blush again. 

"where will you stay?" I ask. Surprisingly, I feel excited, but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"At a hotel"

"You can stay at my place. You'll get lost in L.A. if you don't know your way around and try to go around alone." I tell him as a matter-of-fact.

"At your house? Won't your dad say something?" He can't help but keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I don't live alone pandejo" I cuss at him in Spanish, "Senora Rosalina lives with me" I stay in my no funny business voice. 

He laughs. "alright then if you insist. You're dad will probably say the same thing" He's right. 

"Speaking of which, what are you planning on doing when you meet my dad" I say suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Guess you'll have to wait and watch" He smirks


	6. Welcome To L.A.

ELENA

I woke up the next morning, extra early and head downstairs. 

"Good morning Elena" Mami hugs me, "Sleep well?" 

"Good Morning Mami. Yes, I did. You?"

She nods. "Umm, Mami, I'm actually gonna head out for a bit so I'll be back in about an hour.

"Where are you going. And hold on Zayn can take you. He's just in the backyard"

"No, no Mami, it's okay. I'll call a cab"

"Just wait Beta. He'll take you". She goes to call Zayn.

Truth is I didn't want anyone to be with me. 

"Morning" He walks in. "Ready" I nod, knowing with Mami here I can't protest anymore. 

"Where we heading?" He asks as he opens my door again. That makes me smile.

"The cemetery" I say after he gets in. That stops him short.

"Umm, can I ask why?" he asks hesitantly.

"Just go. I'll explain once were there" We drive in silence, a comfortable silence,

We arrive and I get out before he can open my door for me. "Wait" He calls out his window, "Take my jacket, It's a little chilly" 

He leans over to the back seat, grabs his leather jacket and steps out. 

I put it and start walking towards my moms grave.

I lay down the flowers I brought and sit down on my knees. I close my eyes and say a prayer. After a few minutes of utter silence the wind blows. I open my eyes to see Zayn sitting right beside me, head bent and hands together. 

In that moment I realize that it might a good thing to marry him. He genuinely cares about me. I f he didn't, he wouldn't be here. 

He opens his eyes and sees me staring at him. I smile and he smiles right back. We both stand up and with one last look at my mom, walk back to his car. He wraps his arms around me while a few tears escape.

When we get to the car he pulls me around in front of him; my back to the car. His hand comes up and he silently wipes away the few tears falling from my eyes.

"I come here every time I come to Bradford. But I'm always alone. Thanks for coming with me" 

"No problem. When we get married, I'm gonna follow you everywhere so why not start practicing" He says trying to cheer me up. It works.

I laugh and give him one more hug and then before I could think twice about it, I slowly kiss his cheek.

He smiles so big it actually's hurting me to watch. Oh Zayn....

We drive back and he tells me all these stories of how he and the boys would mess around. I'm laughing so hard at the story of Louis getting beat by Paul, I have to clutch my sides. 

On the way inside, Zayn asks "what flight are you on?" 

"Why?" 

"So I can book my ticket with yours"

"This late?" Who does he think he is, the queen.

"I know people" He snorts. 

I laugh at his failed attempt to sound cool. "don't worry about it. I got it all covered." I reply walking into the kitchen. 

"What do you mean?" he follows me. 

"You'll see" I go over and hug Mami. 

"did you kids have fun?" We both nod.

"where did you go?"

"To see my mom" I say grabbing a glass of water. "Oh" was all she replied.

After a few seconds Mami asks "what time is your flight?"

"At 3" I look at the clock and it's already noon.

"well you better go get all your stuff" She gets all sad. 

"Aw Mami, I'll be back before you now it" I give her a huge hug. 

Zayn father, or Mama as I call him, comes up behind us and joins the hug. "Yes you will. And don't worry Trisha, Zayn's going with her"

"Oh he is?"

Waliyah and Safaa walk into the room as see us hugging. 

"Awwwwww" they chorus and join the hug. I laugh. I really love these guys.

They finally let me go and I go upstairs. After I change, I grab my purse and jacket and head downstairs. My luggage is already loaded in Mama's Range Rover. Zayn's kissing his mom goodbye so I go over to safaa and give her a huge hug. 

"Bye babe. I'll miss you" 

"I'll miss you too Elena Didi" didi meaning sister. 

"Me too" Waliyah says. I go over and give her a huge hug as well. 

"I left your gifts in your bedroom by the way" I say in a non-nonchalant voice. 

"THANK YOU!" they both scream and grab me in a hug again. I laugh and then let go and go over to Mami. She's tearing up again.

"Beta, why don't you just move here with us. You're all alone in L.A."

"I have work Mami" I scold her. She laughs and kisses my forehead. "Tell you abu I said hello" I nod and walk over to the car. 

I get in the backseat and Zayn sits shotgun with Mama driving. 

I text Alice "Is the jet ready?"

She replies instantly, "Yes. See you in L.A.!" 

What would I do without her.

"What terminal is it Elena" Mama asks as he pulls up to the airport.

"Actually mama, you'll have around to the back of terminal 2". He nods and turns right. Zayn's face is utterly confused.

As we pull up to the jet, I see Zayn's eyes widen in the mirror.

"We're flying private?" he asks incredulously

"Yup" I nod and hop out. I turn around to get my purse and jacket when I realize it's actually Zayn's jacket.

"I still have your jacket Zayn" I yell around to the back of the car where he and Mama are unloading th bags with some flight crew.

"Keep it" He says walking towards me. Mama comes over to us and hugs me and Zayn and kisses me on the forehead.

"Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. Okay?" I nod and he gives me another hug. The I start walking towards the plane and Zayn follows behind me. 

After we get settle in, he blurts out" When were you gonna tell me about this?" His eyes all wide again.

I chuckled nervously and play with the hem of my skirt. 

"So I kind of lied to you when I said I work for Unicef"

"yah no kidding" He snorts.

I tell him the truth then. I owe him for this morning.

"And so here I am" I finish with a sigh.

He shakes his head. "Who are you?!" 

I laugh as we take off for home.

__________________________________________________________

 

ZAYN

We both fall asleep as soon as the plane takes off. After we land we get off and I see some lady, brunette, really short and a few years older than us, waving her hands like crazy. 

"That's Alice, my assistant"

"She's something" I laugh and Elena joins me. Man, I really love her laugh.

What catches my eye then is the Porsche 911 Turbo, yellow too, sitting beside Alice. Wow.

"Sweet ride"

"I know it's my baby" She strokes it affectionately.

"you know cars" I asked impressed.

"A bit" She smirks "get in". I hope in shotgun and she throws her bag and my jacket in the backseat. She put's on her sunglasses and I copy her.

I take my jacket off and throw it back there too. She says something to Alice in Spanish and after that we're off. 

She drives pretty good for a girl. Not to be sexist or anything. L.A. is an amazing city. Sunny, and so much more alive than London even. We stop at a stop light and I look over to see her smiling. 

"Why are you smiling" 

"Because I LOVE L.A!" she giggles.

I turn the radio on and sure enough California Girls by Katy Perry is on. She laughs again. 

I look at her and I mean really look at her. She has a really good fashion sense I realize. We'll get along just fine a voice in my head says.

Her wavy hair is flying all over the place. "Do me a favor, open that compartment in front of you" she says. I open it and there's some gum, a small first aid kit, some more candy and a Lakers hat.

"Hand me that hat" She says. I give it to her and she puts it on. 

"There. It's easier to control this jungle with a hat" She points to her hair. It's far from a jungle. It looks sexy actually when it's all windblown like that. 

"You wear a lot of blue" I note.

"I love blue. A lot" She admits sheepishly. "I may have a problem" I laugh and she giggles with me.

She pulls up to a gate. After punching in a code the gates open and she drives up a pathway to a house. On one side you can see all of L.A. and on the other there's a fountain, grass and a nice garden. The house....it's not even a house. It's like some palace but more modern and huge! (See notes below)

A lady is standing on the front porch waving to us. I'm guessing it's Senora Rosalina.

"Your house is awesome!" I say getting out of the car.

"Wait till you see the inside" Seonra Rosalina says. I go to shhake her hand but she pulls me in for a hug. 

"It's a latino thing" Elena says. I nod and hug her back.

"I'm Senora Rosalina but you can call me Senora. I'm so happy your here Zayn" from the look in her eyes I can tell she knows about the wish. Elena walks in and Senora whispers to me "I know about the wish carino. Gracias" She hugs me again. 

I smile at her and walk in. WOW. HOLY SHIT WOW! Her house was honestly out of this world! 

"I got it built so it's environmentally friendly and perfect for me" She walks over to me. "Come i'll give you a tour and show you your room" She says. 

The view was crazy. The back side of her house has like a cliff where you could see everything (SEE THE LINK BELOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!) 

The house had 6 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, A media room, 3 offices, A ginormous kitchen, a volleyball court, a pool, A bowling alley, 1 room that was just her closet, 4 garages and more but it would take forever to list it all. 

She showed me my room. It was huge too. As expected. I showered and then head downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. 

My phone rang. It was Elena's dad.

"salam uncle. how are you" I sit down in the living room instead.

"Im good beta. how are you? Did you get settle in well?"

"Yes Mama I did. Elena's house is amazing" He laughs.

"Mama, I was wondering if I could meet up with you some time. There's something I'd like to discuss with you"

"Sure son. I'll swing by the house tommorow around 3. Sound good?"

"Yes, thanks Mama." We talk for a bit and then I hang up. 

I wander into the kitchen and see some food layed out for us. I can hear Elena's voice on the phone coming from the outside patio so I take both plates and walk over to her. She's sitting on the sofa so I sit right across her and put both plates down. She smiles all big and that makes me feel good all good.

"Keep me posted" She snaps at the person on the phone and hangs up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yah, Just some shipments got delayed. Whatever I fixed it" She shrugs her shoulder.

"This is quite the view" I note. You can see all of L.A. from her house and then some.

"So tell me how you learned Spanish" I ask curiously while she takes a bite of the rice we're eating.

"after my mom passed, Senora Rosalina took full responsibility of me. She would always speak Spanish around me so I picked it up and I've always loved Mexican food so I learned some dishes in high school. As for dancing, I made Senora teach me after I saw it at her nieces wedding" She's lost in thought. Wait dancing?

"You can dance!?!" I immediately sit up straight.

"Umm, dance...I...What I meant was..." She stutters.

"you have to show me" I stand up.

"No" She insists.

"Come one" I whine and give her my best pouty face. She stares at me for a few seconds and then gives in.

"fine, but not now. Tomorrow night, I promise." I sit back down.

We finish dinner and then head off to bed. She tells me she has meeting tomorrow afternoon but I tell her it's fine. I have to meet up with her dad anyways. 

_________________________________________________________

 

"Zayn, it;s been so long" Mama gives me a hug as hhe walks in. 

"How you been Mama? You look good"

"I know" He winks.

We go to the dining room and eat the lunch Senora has prepared for us. After were done eating and talking about the Olympics that just happened in Brazil, I say " Mama I need to ask you something very important" 

"Yes, son, ask me" 

"Let's sit outside" I lead him to where me and Elena sat last night.

After we sit I turn to him. "Mama, I want to ask for Elena's hand in marriage" I say confidently.

He's quiet for a few minutes. "you have my blessing" He says softly. Sudden joy fills me, much to my surprise.

"Really?" I ask with a huge grin on my face.

"It was bound to happen some time Zayn. I respect that you came to me first though. Does Elena know about this?"

I shake my head no. "And I don't know if I want to tell her, honestly. I like her Mama. I really do."

He stands up and so do I. "I'll talk to Yaser tonight. Tell Elena. I'm happy she has someone like you Zayn. But if you even think about hurting a hair on her head, you're dead" He says firmly but not in a way to scare me. Just in a way any dad would.

"i'll never hurt her Mama" I say with such clarity and realize that maybe I WANT this. Maybe I want to marry Elena because I like her,not because I have to.

We hug once aggain and Senora come out of her room. She says goodbye to Mama as well and he leaves. Then she turns to me and smiles like crazy.

"You heard?" 

"SI!" she laughs and pulls me to the kitchen.

"Let's celebrate" she says in her Mexican accent. She pulls out some chocolate cake from the fridge and two forks. We dig in and it tastes like heaven!

She starts gushing about how happy she is, and how Elena deserves someone as handsome as me ( I blush a little at that), and how she deserves love, slipping some Spanish in their at times.. I just laugh with her thinking of Elena's laugh.

After we finish I say slowly, " Senora"

"Si querida"

"I want to propse to Elena. Ask her to marry me. What are her favourite girl things? You know like flowers and stuff" I ask quietly.

"Oi, mi Nino. She amores Fressia. Loves KitKat, Italian and Mexican food and Sour Patch Kids. The beach, the stars at night and Bruno Mars. He's her el cantante favorito"

"Okay, Freesia, Kitkat, Beach, I talian and Mexican, Sour Patch Kids and Bruno Mars. Got It"

"And the starts por la noche"

"Right the stars. Thanks Senora" I kiss her cheek and head off to my room to start planning.

About an hour later Elena comes home. I sit with her while she eats and tell her about my morning with her dad, all but the end.

"So you still gonna dance for me?" I remind her after she's done washing her dishes.

"you make me sound like a stripper" She snickers.

"Well, if you're so eager, we can arrange that too" I wink at her and she whacks my arm. 

"you really wanna see me dance?" she sounds devastated. I laugh and nod my head.

"fine, but you can't tell anyone. and I mean NO ONE! no one knows about this except Senora" She's letting me in on her little secret!I feel so special!

"Go get dressed" she pushes me towards the stairs. I head up and change into a T-shirt and Jeans with my leather jacket. Another one- Elena stills has mine.

I go downstairs and watch some TV while I wait for her. After a few minutes She comes downstairs with a bag, same clothes as before. I raise my eyebrows at the bag but she just says "you'll see".

We get in her amazing Porsche again and drive towards Downtown, L.A. Some paparazzi take pictures of me, but Elena's face is covered with huge sunglasses.

We arrive about 25 minutes later at a restaurant. "I though you were gonna show me your moves" I say as we get out.

"I am". We go in and the room has a huge dance floor in the middle. there are people sitting in the tables set around the dance floor and 3 couples dancing like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. 

Elena leads me to a table in to corner of the room that is close to the dance floor. I sit down and she says "oder for us. I'll be right back" Before I can say anything she walks into the back.

5 minutes later she emerges with a boy. He seems younger than her but what really holds my attention is her dress. She's wearing a red gown that fits her perfectly snd isn't too provocative either. The music changes to a song even I recognize: Danza Kuduro by Don Omar.

 

ELENA

 

I walk out and Zayn's jaw drops. I have to admit, I felt a little smug seeing that. I adjust my wrap and step out onto the dance floor as the music begins. My partner Enrique, who works for for also, starts moving and I lose myself in the music.


	7. Pajama Party

ELENA

After we finished eating, Zayn and I left the restaurant. "I don't know want to go home" Zayn says as I start the car.

"Where do you want to go then?" I ask confused.

"Take me to your favorite spot in L.A." My favorite spot....my favorite spot...got it!

I start driving towards Venice beach. I park the car and Zayn hops out. “Venice Beach?” he asks looking at the sign. I shake my head and start walking towards the trees.

“You’re not planning on raping me are you” He asks playfully as we walking through the trees. I snort.

“If I wanted to rape you” I say as I stop and turn around, “I would have done it already. I’m not one to wait” He smirks. Then we step through the trees and I lead him up the hill in front of us.

At the top of the hill there are a few boulders. “I like to come up here sometimes” I say as we walk over and sit on the boulders. The view, like my house, overlooks the city.

“It’s incredible” he says.

“It’s no meadow but this is the best L.A. has to offer” I say off handed and he laughs. A light breeze picks up. 

We sit and talk for what seems like hours. I tell home about my mom and how hard it was for me to grow up without her. I tell him about how much I would miss my dad when he wasn’t home. I tell him about Senora Rosalina’s amazing tacos and how I learned to cook before I was even 13. I tell him about my lonely but rewarding years at Harvard and how I built my company to where it is today. I tell him about how I met his sister and about all the great times I had with his family. 

He sits and listens through it all and I don’t think I have even felt so close to someone in my entire life. Not my dad, not Doniya, not even Senora. 

After I’m done, Zayn tells me about his life in Bradford. His X Factor experience, the band, the fame and the fortune, about his family and even about the time Safaa called him and gushed about me for hours. I laugh at that. 

“I actually fell asleep for like an hour of it. That girl went on forever” He laughs with me.

I dramatically gasp between my giggles. “Am I really that boring?” 

He laughs even harder. “I listened to most of it. I really wanted to meet you after that actually but it was like 4 am in Australia and we just had a concert.”

“I’m kidding” I giggle again. We spend another forty-five minutes talking about our hobbies and interests and our favourite things. Turn out Zayn and I have a lot in common and I mean A LOT!

We head back then. At home, Senora has already retired to her little house. I had a little cottage like, guest house kind of thing built beside the guest house for her. It’s like a little condo where she has her own bedroom and bathroom and all that other stuff. 

We walk upstairs and head to bed. I change into my soft pink pajama bottoms and Britain flag t-shirt. It’s almost 1 am but I’m not sleepy so I open my laptop and answer some emails. It starts to get stuffy so I walk over and open my balcony door.

“I’m falling for her man. Like hard” It’s Zayn. He must be in his balcony, on the phone. I stand in my room, listening like the creep I am. 

“Yeah I do” There’s a pause while the other person replies. “She’s driving me crazy Liam” Is he talking about me?

“I know. It’s like every time I look at her my heart stops. I can’t even form a sentence around her and I haven’t even looked in the mirror once around her......Arse.......Danielle I don’t know what I’d do without you.....” he laughs. “Okay I’ll talk to you guys soon. Bye Liam, Bye Dani” He hangs up and I hear his footsteps walk back into his room.

"Falling hard?" "She’s driving me crazy?" "Haven’t looked in the mirror?" Why is there a voice in my head telling me he was talking about me?!

There’s a knock at my door. I zip to my bed and put my laptop in my lap, trying to act like everything normal. Only, my hearts exploding inside me.

“Entrar” I say. 

Zayn peeks his head in the door and says “I’m guessing that means enter?” I laugh.

“Sorry. Come on in” I motion for him to sit on the couch. “Gracias” he says and I laugh at his failed attempt at Español.

I get up and walk around to sit at the edge of my bed. “What’s up?” I ask as calmly as I can.

HE’S FALLING FOR ME?!!?! My insides are still exploding.

“I wanted to tell you that the boys are going to be here on Tuesday. So I’m probably going to move to the hotel with them” NO! He can’t leave. It’s been so nice having someone around for once. Think fast Elena, THINK!

“Why don’t they stay here as well? It’ll be nice to have some company for once. It gets so lonely with just me here all the time” I admit with a shy laugh.

“Really?” His face lights up like I just gave him a baseball sized diamond. “I really wanted the boys to meet you” he admits.

“I would love to meet them!” I stand up in excitement. As if my heart exploding wasn’t enough, ONE DIRECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He laughs. I walk over to the balcony and he follows. We stand in comfortable silence before he says “I want the boys to like you as much as I do. Their opinion means a lot to me”

He likes me? HE LIKES ME?!?!?! Simple, plain, boring Elena who yells and freaks out at herself me?!?!!? I must be dead by now.

Suddenly, Zayn snakes an arm around my waist and turns me around so my back is against the balcony railing. He puts his arms on both sides of me and moves dangerously close. I gulp.

“You wanna know something Elena” He whispers seductively in my ear. Don’t fall over the railing, don’t fall over the railing! I chant to myself. He’s still waiting for an answer.

I shake my head no and he smirks. 

He presses his body closer to mine and leans into my ear again. “I’m falling for you Elena. Hard. Really hard”. I swoon and he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close till were only millimeters apart. He leans in. He’s gonna kiss me! I want this, I do but I’m not ready! He plants a slow kiss on my cheek and then lets go. 

“Night babe. Sleep well” He winks as he walks back to his room. I stay there frozen, my heart still not beating. Metaphorically of course, because in reality, I’m sure New Yorkers can hear its hammering. 

I lie down on my bed slowly trying to make my body function normally again but it’s still tingling from Zayn’s touch. 

After about an hour of lying there, I groan and get up. I walk downstairs and head to the kitchen for some food. Maybe food will help me sleep. The clock over the oven tells me its 2:06, Saturday. I sigh and take a bite out of some chocolate cake, not hungry enough to eat the whole slice. Something’s up because normally that slice wouldn’t have lasted longer than 2 minutes with Elena.

I wander aimlessly through the house and find myself in the corner of the living room, staring at my baby grand. I got it as decor but staying true to Elena, curiosity got the best of me and I learned how to play a few songs on it. 

I walk over and open the top. My fingers graze across the familiar keys. The last time I played was in June and now it’s August. I look around to make sure no one was there and then I remembered Zayn is probably asleep and Senora’s already in her headquarters. 

Not even realizing when, my fingers begin playing a tune. I transition into Halo, a song that kind of explains my feelings right now. Again, not realising when, I close my eyes and begin singing along

 

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh........

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......

 

I open my eyes, feeling much calmer and relaxed. I look up to see Zayn leaning again the wall, his face in awe and admiration. I blush and look down at the keys again. He comes over and sits beside me on the bench.

“Sing another one” He urges. I shake my head no, my wavy hair falling and creating a curtain between us.

He pulls it aside and tucks it behind my ears. Welcome back exploding heart. “Oh come on! I’ll do anything to hear another song. You’re blinding!”

I raise a confused eyebrow at him. “Blinding means amazing” He explains. My mouth forms an “O”.

“Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeease” He uses the full force of his eyes and I give in. 

“Fine. But you have to do something I say then” He nods. I run through the short list of “songs I know how to play one the piano” in my head and pick out the one I can play pretty good. 

I begin playing Die In Yours Arms. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewnhncpo64o0)

Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright,

Say you love me  
As much as I love you, yeah  
Would you hurt me, baby?  
Could you do that to me, yeah?  
Would you lie to me, baby?  
'Cause the truth hurts so much more  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy?  
Leave my heart still at the door?

Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

(Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright) [2x]

Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy  
But sure is worth a try

Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool  
'Cause I love too hard  
Are there any rules, baby?  
If this a lesson  
Baby, teach me to behave  
Just tell me what I gotta do  
Just to stay right next to you, you, you

Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

Basically I'm saying here  
I can't live without my baby  
Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah  
Ain't no need for contemplating  
Promise you won't keep me waiting  
Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

If I could die in your arms  
Imma make you believe, girl  
That I wouldn't mind, no  
Eh, eh, eh, oh  
Don't stop baby, no (oh, no)  
It's what you do to me, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, whoa, ooo-wooah  
Baby, please don't go, girl  
No, no, no, no

 

I look at Zayn countless times and every time I look, he has a small smile glued on his face, a twinkle in his eyes. 

When I finish, he pulls me in for a tight hug. I laugh quietly and when he lets go, I see his small smile has turned into a huge grin.

“So, now it’s your turn to return the favour” I poke him in his chest. He’s wearing a gray t-shirt with matching gray plaid pajamas pants. He’s not wearing shoes and his hair is down. He’s also wearing glasses. 

“What’s with the glasses” I smirk. 

“What! They’re part of my swagger” He says in his cute little accent so it sounds more like Swa-Gah” 

I laugh and pull him towards the media room. “Here, I have a sound system that is connected to the whole house. I press play and the music will play in every room in the house that has its speakers turned on”

“That’s so ace! “ I giggle at his British slang. It sounds so off to me, but then again, I am American. 

“I thought you were gonna ask me for a frenchie” He says wiggling his eyebrows and stepping closer. I shove him away, shaking my head. Boys will be Boys I think. Mami used to say that a lot. I didn’t realize she was referring to Zayn until now. 

“Pick a song and entertain away” I say sprawling on the sofa while he scrolls through my playlist. Marry You starts playing through the house.

“It’s a beautiful night, were looking for something dumb to do” Zayn sings loudly and walks over to me. 

“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you” He pulls me up and spins me around. He runs through the house singing till we reach the foyers. There he pulls me closer and we dance. I laugh at how Cinderella and Prince Charming this would've been if we weren’t in our pajamas. 

He spins me and dips me and makes me forget every care in the world. My very own Prince Charming.

The song changes to Teach Me How To Dougie. “do you know how to dougie?” He asks. I shake my head no hesitantly, I Dougie like it’s no body’s business but he doesn't need to know that.

He starts doing some crazy moves and I just about die laughing. We’re in the living room now so I fall onto the couch for support. Just before the chorus he pulls me up and starts dougie-ing in his own little messed up way. 

“Step aside rookie. Let the big boys show you how it’s done” I say in my cool, gansta voice. He laughs and steps a little to the side. 

I show him my dougie- Cali style! He joins in and we have a dance party to Single Ladies, Boom Boom Pow and the classic Baby Got Back!

When it’s about 3 am we head back to our rooms. I plop down on my bed and fall asleep instantly.

I wake up and roll over to see its 11:45 am. Good thing it’s Saturday, so no work! I lay in bed for a few minutes, smiling to myself, remembering last night. The best part was probably Zayn singing Marry You. 

I fall out of bed at noon and stumble into my bathroom. After a nice, long shower I get dressed. I tied my hair up in a bun and plopped downstairs in my flips-flops.

“Buenos Dias Hermosa. You’re in a sunny mood ahora” Senora greets me. I kiss her cheek and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I sit at the breakfast island and she places a plate of omelettes and toast in front of me. I smile gratefully and dig in. I look around for Zayn but don’t see him or hear him. 

“He went to el gimnasia” Senora reads my mind. She knows me so well. I blush and attack my toast. 

“I have to run a few errands today. Will you be fine home alone?” She asks me. I nod my mouth full of bread. She kisses my cheek and grabs her purse of the counter. 

“Hasta luego” she yells down the hall. “Ciao” I yell back. 

After I finish eating and cleaning my dishes, I decide to bake. I haven’t baked in ages. I get all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and lay them on the counter. The phone rings scaring me and I spill a glass of water on the floor. I look at the water and then my phone. 

I run to my phone deciding it might be from work. I was right. It was Alice calling. I went to my office to deal with some stuff. 

20 minutes later I saunter back into the kitchen, totally forgetting about the water on the floor. I turn on some music and start mixing ingredients together. I shake my hips to the beat of Jennifer Lopez’s Im Into You while cracking some eggs. I pick up the bowl of flour and add it to the bowl .I poured a lot extra it seems. I turn around to put it back into the flour bin when I see Zayn leaning against the counter, a smirk on his face. 

He scares the shit out of me and I step back. 3 things happened then. I slipped on the water I had totally forgotten was there. The bowl of flour that I was holding goes flying out of my hands, flour spilling all over me and Zayn. And lastly, Zayn steps forward and grabs me by the waist before I can hit the ground. I hang there for a bit while we stare into each other’s eyes. 

“We have to stop meeting like this” He says laughing. I laugh with him and he stands me up. I start brushing flour off me and he does the same. “Sorry” I brush some off his shoulders. He’s wearing a black wife beater with black sweats. 

“eww, you’re all sweaty” I say, stepping back. His playful smirk turns into a mischievous grin- kinda like the Grinch. Uh oh. I make a dash for it into the living room. I run around to my office and then to the media room. When I come back into the living room, he’s got me cornered on one side of the couch while he’s on the other. 

“Come one Elly, come give Zayny a hug” He says holding his arms out. I shake my head no. I go left and he follows. I go right and he follows. I need a distraction.

I go left again but this time I pretend to twist my ankle. “OW! Zayn, I think I twisted my ankle!” I sit down on the couch and pull my leg up.

He totally buys it. Sucker. “Oh my gosh, Elena, are you okay” He sits down beside me. I see my opportunity and seize it. I push him back into the sofa and make a run for it outside. 

Nice thinking Elena. Why didn’t you run to your room! I’m an idiot. I turn to see Zayn has picked up speed. He’s coming towards me like a cheetah. I run as fast as I can in this stupid dress. 

Suddenly, Zayn grabs my waist and we go plying into the Hammock swing, me on top of him. At first our laughter is all I can focus on but then after a few seconds I realise how close we are. 

Zayn just looks mesmerized. His eyes are on me but his mind Is elsewhere. Time for revenge. I stand up really fast and pull on side of the hammock so it flips over. I run sway quickly but turn around as I reach the steps of the house. 

“Well played Mian” He calls out. I wink and run back inside to clean up the mess in the kitchen. After cleaning up, I complete the cookie batter and put the cookies in the oven. I head upstairs and shake out all the flour from my hair. There isn’t much since most of it landed on the floor and on Zayn. 

When I come back downstairs, Zayn is standing by the backyard door, staring outside, on the phone. “Bye Doniya” he hangs up.

“It was Doniya” I ask and he turns around. He changed into a blue t-shirt and black jeans. 

“Yah she’s staying an extra week” I normally would’ve been bummed out but it was all good since Zayn was here and the other boys were on their way. I walk over to the oven and pull out the cookies seeing their done.

“Mmmm, they smell good” He reaches for one so I slap his hand away. 

“You’ll burn yourself” I scold him.

“Oh, so you care” he says cheekily leaning his back against the counter. I shake my head in disbelief. 

“How do you stand being so flirty all the time? Doesn’t it tire you out, ever?” I retort back.

He nods his head no. “It’s all part of the charm” I snort. “Charm” I mutter. No kidding. Prince charming....my thoughts lead back to last night.

“You didn’t answer my question” he reminds me. 

“No” I say curtly. 

“Oh really?” He asks incredulously. 

I nod and he starts tickling me. “Stop, Zayn stop” I say out of breath. 

“Say Zayn Malik is a sexy beast”

“Never!” He tickles me harder.

“Okay, okay! Zayn Malik is a sexy beast” I say panting.

“I know” He pulls his hands back and puts them on each side me of like he did in the balcony last night but he doesn’t stand as close.

I spoke too soon. “say you care” he whispers. Suddenly the doors opens and he steps back, all the way to the counter. 

“I care” I whisper as Senora walks into the room, a huge smile on Zayn’s face, making me smile too.


	8. Moonlight Singing

ELENA

After we ate the cookies, I helped Senora prepare for dinner while Zayn went to make a few phone calls. I went to my office to finish some work and then around 7, Senora called us both down for dinner. 

When I got down Zayn was already there, setting the table and laughing with Senora. I eyed him curiously but he just winks back. As we sit and eat dinner, Zayn and Senora continue their conversation on Mexican culture. Weird. 

While I pick up my glass to take a sip of water, Senora turns to me and says “Me gusta. ¿Por qué no le haces a tu novio?” (I like him. Why don't you make him your boyfriend?) I choke on my water. 

“Señora! Parar. Sólo somos amigos.” (Senora, stop! We’re just friends) I say shyly and look down at my food, stabbing my chicken hoping I can somehow disappear. 

Zayn raises his eyebrow at me questionably but I just look away blushing. “Sólo digo. Es un niño muy agradable. Muy guapo también. Y él le gustas mucho cariño” ( I’m just saying. He is a very nice boy. Very handsome too. And he really seems to like you)She retorts back. 

I shake my head no and finish my chicken in record time after that. As soon as I’m done I run upstairs to my room. I can hear Zayn and Senora laughing as Senora translates our conversation to him.

I call up Doniya. She’s like my older sister in more ways than one. Even though she’s two years older, I feel like she’s my twin sometimes. 

“Elena! You got my brother now so you forgot about me” She snaps as soon as she picks up.

“Ughhhhh” I groan. “Your brothers driving me crazy” 

She laughs. “Join the group. What happened?”

“I think he might like me. Like, like like me” She laughs again.

“No shit Sherlock!” 

“What do you mean no shit?!” I ask in disbelief.

“Elena, Elena, Elena....” I can hear her head shaking on the other side of this line. “He’s fallen head over heels for you since the first time he saw you” She says gently.

5 years in Harvard. FUCKING HARVARD! And my brain can’t process this?!?!

“Ughhh!” I groan again. “I’m so confused” I cry into the phone. 

“Let time takes its course babe. Just breath and everything will work out. I promise.” She says. 

“I have to go. Fahad just shit a truckload in his diaper” I laugh. I miss that little booger.

“Alright. Come back soon. I love you” She replies “I love you too” and hangs up.

I head over to Zayn’s room and knock hoping he’s there and not downstairs where I’d have to face Senora again. He opens the door and a smile lights up his face.

“Hey beautiful. Come on in” he opens the door all the way. I roll my eyes at his comment and walk in. He seems to have been writing something.

“Did I interrupt something” He shakes his head. 

“I was actually just writing lyrics” Hmm, writing lyrics......

“Can I see?” I ask.

“Um, I don’t know. I’m not done.” He scratches the back of his neck. I picked up that he does that whenever he’s nervous. 

“I’ll help” I offer sheepishly.

“Really?” He walks over and picks up the paper and pencil. 

“yah. I have a degree in English for a reason. I love writing. Let go outside and sit. I’ll change and be there in a bit” He nods and I exit his room.

I change into black leggings and my One Direction t-shirt that Safaa gave me a few years back. I giggle quietly to myself and head downstairs. Before going outside I make a round trip to the media room and grab the guitar that I bought when I was 14. I bought it so I could play for the kids I used to visit at the Los Angeles Children’s hospital but I haven’t played in years. 

I step outside and Zayn looks at the guitar in my hand. He opens his mouth to say something but then bursts out laughing at my t-shirt.

“What” I say giggling with him. “I thought it’d be inspirational” I say dramatically.

“Alright show me what you got” I say holding my hand out for the notebook. He hesitates a bit but then gives in and places the book in my hand. I smile at him and look at the lyrics in front of me.

Gray to blue,   
The skies changes with you,   
And so did I  
Your touch lingers,  
Your laugh whispers,  
I’m falling for you harder as the days go by and byyyyyyy  
It’s all a game of fate  
But were gonna have to wait  
Till daaaawwwnn, till the sunlight fades  
Baby I’m telling you the truth  
You know I have to be with you  
There’s nooo other wayyyyy  
In this crazy game of fate

“Wow” I whisper, stunned. “This is amazing” I say a little louder. 

“do you have a melody?” I ask when he doesn’t say anything. 

“Not yet, but I picture it as a slow song” he blushes. 

“Aww, don’t be shy. These are really good Malik” I say playfully as I pick up my guitar. I start strumming random notes until I pick up a tune.

“Sing” he says. I continue playing for a bit and then once I’m comfortable enough with the music I add in the lyrics. He joins in after the first line. 

He gets some more ideas and writes them down. “How do you come up with something that amazing so fast?” I ask amazed. He shrugs.

“The moment a person forms a theory, his imagination sees in every object only the traits which favor that theory” he says wistfully.

“Thomas Jefferson” I note. He nods.

“When something inspires me, I write down how I feel about it. Uncle Si always says that the best lyrics are the ones that come from our experience, our feelings” He looks deep into my eyes.

We sit like that for a moment and then I sneeze. Wow Elena, just wow. Way to ruin a moment. I strum for a bit and Zayn writes down a few more lines.

“Let’s write a song together” He suggests.

“About what?”

“I dunno. Anything. Let’s write one about..........Oh I know. Louis started a song that we can finish” she snickers. “Flip to the fourth last page of the book” He tells me. There’s a song titled “Do me”. I laugh and shake my head at the lyrics. “You know I’m so sexy. All the girls they wanna wank me” 

“What the fuck?” I laugh so hard.

He giggles with me. “Let’s finish it. It can be an early wedding gift to him” 

“When is he getting married” I jump up excitedly. That brought me up short.

He laughs at my eagerness. “Not today, relax. They don’t have a fix date yet but soon. Before we drop the next album”

“Keep writing songs like “Do Me” and that’’ never happen” I mutter but he hears me and laughs again.

“Come on” He takes the notebook out of my hand and taps his chin with the pencil.

“I don’t think this is a good idea” I say nervously. I see a lot of embarrassing moments in my future. 

He smirks. “Elena a little scared of big girl stuff?” He raises his eyebrows at me mockingly. 

I sit up straight defensively. “No.” I cross my arms over my chest. 

“Fine. Let’s make a bet. You finish the song and I’ll do something you say. You don’t finish it and I get to take you on a date” He crosses his arms over his chest as well.

“Fine” I reply sharply and pick up my guitar. I have to finish this stupid song. He can’t take me on a date. There’s no way my dad would be happy about that.

“Okay let’s start from here- “My sexy Tommo stripes make you wanna dance all night”” I blush.  
I strum a more upbeat and faster tune. “If it’s a wedding gift, then we should refer to Eleanor” I say like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Your wavy, brown hair makes....makes....your wavy brown hair. No one dares to compare” I propose wit h my eyebrows raised.

He shakes his head. “Your wavy brown hair, makes me....makes me.....Your wavy brown hair makes me crazy down there” He snickers and writes that down. I lean forward and slap the back of his head. 

“Hey! I was just helping you. Guess I’ll just sit back and relax and let you do all the work instead” He leans back and puts his arms behind his head. I scowl at him. 

After strumming for another few minutes, with Zayn watching me, he leans forward, hands resting on his knees together. “Play me a song” He says softly.

“What song?” I say, tightening my pigtails under my beanie.

“I like it better down” I look away, blushing. “Play me one of your favourite songs” he says.

One of my favourite songs, okay. I start playing Promise by Romeo Santos ft Usher. (Listen to it if you haven’t heard it already. It’s amazing!) I sing along softly and Zayn joins in at Usher’s part. 

After I finish the chorus, I stop strumming and look up to him. “do you play?” I ask him, pointing to my guitar. 

“No, not really, Niall taught me like 3 songs on it” 

“Why don’t you play me one of your favourites” I say handing him the guitar.

“I think this one might be a mutual” He says. I give him a confused look but he just winks and starts strumming. He focus on the keys, not comfortable enough yet to play without looking. 

“Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She’s so beautiful, and I tell her everyday” He sings. Mutual, I get it now. Our love for Bruno Mars really did surprise me. I didn’t know a lot of people who were as big fans of him as me. 

He transitions into Find Your Love, getting more comfortable with the strings and now looking into my eyes. When he finishes, I take his hand boldly and stand up. “Come on, let’s go sit by the river” I say. He gets up and we start walking down the steps and across my yard. I blush as we pass the Hammock but thankfully he can’t see in the dark. I feel his silent laughter shake through him because our hands are still attach. When we reach the river, I sit down, my feet dangling over the bank but they don’t hit the water because they’re not long enough. Zayn sits beside me cross-legged, us facing each other. 

“Join in” I tell him as I start strumming Hate That I Love You.

And I can’t ya, Must everything you do, make me wanna smile. Can I not like you for a while?” I sing. He sings Neyo’s part and I join in for the chorus.

When we finish he says” Another one”. I laugh at his impatience and begin strumming Im Yours.

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to beat you, but you’re so hot that I melted” I wink playfully and he laughs. After only a verse of that I change to The A Team and look at Zayn. He reads my mind and begins singing. WOW! 

His voice sounded amazing in this song. The vocal range fit him so well I almost fell in the river. When he finishes we’re silent for a few minutes. “Why don’t you sing” he suddenly asks.

I look up. “It’s not something I wanted to do. I mean, when you sing, I can see how happy you get. You love it more than anything. It’s not something I love to do. Just something that I enjoy” I shrug. He nods thoughtfully.

“How do you know I love singing more than anything? I didn’t even tell you that” he cocks his head to the side.

I blush and now that the moonlight is directly hitting me he can actually see it. “It’s the way your eyes light up when you sing. You smile without even realizing and it comes to you so naturally” I shrug again. He smiles at me. 

“You seem to know me pretty well” He says mischievously. I bite my lip look away to the river. A few seconds later I hear a click. I look up to see Zayn with his phone on his hand.

“Did you take a picture of me?” That cheeky bastard!

“Maybe” He smirks. I go to grab the phone out of his hand but he gets hold of my hand and pulls me towards him instead. “Take a picture with me” he says.

“Now? Like this?” I gesture to my outfit. He just nods and scoots closer to me.

I grimace but obey, not wanting to argue with him at 12am. He holds the camera above us. Right before the click he says “You look beautiful” I turn my head towards him and the click goes off.

When he brings the phone back down, it buzzes. It’s a text.

Louis: “We’re landing at 6pm on Tuesday. See you then handsome ;) xx”

I laugh and Zayn replies “Okay babe. Can’t wait ;) xxx”

“You guys are incredible” I shake my head. H e laughs. We get up and start walking back. He tells me the story of how Louis proposed to Eleanor. After their last concert of their second world tour, Louis took Eleanor home. There, waiting for her was “Will You Marry Me” in rose petals and candles. She turned around to see Louis on one knee but behind him, he had kicked a candle over and set off a fire in her curtains. She ran to the kitchen to get a fire extinguisher but he though she ran away from him.

“All depressed he goes to follows her but she comes back with a fire extinguisher and he screams thinking it’s for him. She points to the fire behind him and he turns around and screams again and hides behind Eleanor” Zayn shakes his head in pity as I laugh so hard my sides hurt. We’re now in front of my bedroom door.

“After she put the fire out she turns around and simple says ‘go on’, so he gets on one knee again, making sure no candles get kicked over, and says ‘will you marry me?’. He was so nervous he still couldn’t believe she said yes when we came over the next morning.” I smile and look up at Zayn, his face lost in the memory.

I can’t help but wonder about us two but I stop myself before I build up hope. No Elena, no!

“you lost the bet by the way” He says, lifting one arms and leaning it about me on the door frame”

“Shit” I mutter under my breath. NO ELENA NO!!!!!!!! This is what I get for being me.

He smirks all sexy and leans down to meet my eyes. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6.” He leans in and kisses my cheek.

“Oh Zayn,” I say just as he’s about to enter his room. “I have a meeting tomorrow morning and then one with my dad after, so I won’t be home till 3. Do you want me to stay home instead?” 

“No, don’t cancel just for me. I have some business anyways so I’ll probably be out all morning too” 

“Alone? I’d rather you go with someone” A little worry creeps into my voice. 

“I’ll take Senora with me if it makes you feel better” I nod.

“Alright then. Night Zayn” 

“Good night beautiful” he winks and disappears.


	9. First Date

ELENA

I tossed and turned all night but I couldn’t fall asleep till 3:30 am. All thanks to my friend Malik. “Culero” I cursed at him under my breath as I quickly tied my hair up in a messy ponytail.

My eyes had opened at 10:30 and I had to be at work at 11. I called Alice right after and told her I’d be half an hour late today. I sprinted downstairs, my nude pumps in one hand and my Marc Jacobs purse in the other. I tumbled into the kitchen, half bent trying to slip on my heels.

I froze as I looked up. Zayn was sitting at the breakfast island, smirking at me with NO SHIRT! Call a doctor; call George Clooney; Call OBAMA!!! Ohmigosh I think I’m gonna die.

“Good morning love” He chuckles. I jerk up straight and slip on my other heel smoothly. I walk over to the fridge and nod at him in acknowledgement. His smirk increases. 

I pour myself a glass of orange juice and turn to face him. “I like your skirt” he says eyeing me, I clear my throat and his eyes meet mine again. 

“It better. Cost me over 300 bucks” I mutter. 

“Then why’d you buy it?” 

“I thought it was cute!” I say pulling it down a little. Senora Rosalina walks in then.

“Buenos Dias Carina” She kisses my cheek. 

 

“Where are the keys to my Ferrari?” I ask her as I grab a chewy bar from a cupboard and throw it in my purse. 

“You have a Ferrari too?” Zayn asks astonished as Senora hands me the keys from a drawer. I nod. “Come, I’ll show you all my cars” I start walking towards the garage and he follows.

We head outside and around the side of the house. I punch in a code and all the 6 garage doors open up. Zayn’s jaw drops all the way to Venezuela.

I laugh and walk forward. “My Ferrari F430” I point to my Red Ferrari. “My Porsche, whom you’ve already met. My BMW M3 convertible” I point to the white convertible. “My Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. It was a gift from dad.” He freezes. “There are only like 20 of these in the world” he raises his hand in the air and touches the blue paint gently. I laugh. 

“It rides amazing. I’ll take you for a spin sometime” I say walking back up the pavement. The two garages at the end were empty. I point across from the Saleen “This is my Zenvo ST1” I walk over and pet it.

“The newest addition to the family” I look up and see Zayn about to pass out. That right you son of a bitch. Payback! “I have 1 of the only 3 in the United States” I say like a proud mom.

“Oh and Senora has a Porsche Cayenne. I kinda have a thing for Porsche’s” I admit sheepishly. “I wanted to get a Carrera but I couldn’t find one in orange in the States.” I say a little disappointed.

He stumbles over and says “I think I kinda have a thing for you” utterly dumbfounded. I shove him playfully and walk over to the Ferrari. 

“Ask Senora if you want to take one of them for a spin. She has all the keys” I get in. I’ll see you later today” I start the car and pull out till in beside him.

“Don’t forget out date tonight” He winks. I roll my eyes at him and speed off, leaving him there speechless still ogling at my babies. 

I got to work earlier than 11:30, thanks to my magnificent car. I walk into my office and instantly Alice bombards me with a stack of documents. 

“Morning Elena. I need you to sign all these contracts before lunch. They’re for the new development plant in Puerto Rico” I nod and grab the stack in front of me. 

“When is the meeting starting?” I ask her looking over the first sheet of paper. 

“In about 20 minutes. Do you want something to eat?” I shake my head. “Do me a favour” I look up at her, “Get Carmen to call me tomorrow.” Alice nods and leaves. I sign about 4 documents before the meeting starts.

After I finish off all the work, I head over to my dad’s office 2 blocks down. On the way, I grab a cinnamon bun from Cinnabon. OH MY GOD! “Oh god, send the person who created these to heaven” I think as I get out of my car. 

I walk past the reception desk and Gianna, my dad’s receptionist waves at me; I wave back and step into the elevator. 

I shudder a bit as I press the ‘25’ button, top floor. I’ve always hated elevator since I got stuck in one when I was 5. 

I walk out and knock on the glass doors at the end of the hall. My dad looks up and motions me in. 

“Salam Abu” I hug him with one arm, my cinnamon bun in the other. I hand him his and he kisses my forehead.

“Sit beta. How’s work?” I sit in the big leather chair across from his. I pull my feet up and cross my legs. Well as cross as they can get in this stupid skirt. Thank god the table covers me if anyone decides to walk in. 

“Good, good. I just signed the finishing deal for a development plant in Puerto Rico” My accent slipping in as I mention the Hispanic country. 

He smiles proudly. And then his proud smile turns into a quirky, inquisitive smile. “How’s Zayn?” he asks. I swallow my bite loudly and shrug my shoulders.

“He’s good, I guess” I say slowly. Abu nods. “He’s a good boy you know. Successful, respectful and a son of my friend” He chides.

I nod again. “Okay” I stretch the ‘okay’ longer than usual. 

“He would be good for you. He’d keep you happy” 

“What are you trying to say Dad?” I snap at him. A little harder than I wanted.

My dad raises his hands defensively. “I’m just saying it wouldn’t be the worst thing to consider his proposal. I mean he has my blessing”. WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

I stand up, pushing the chair back a few meters by my force. “You’re kidding right Abu? What did he do?” Pure annoyance in my voice. 

“Nothing, nothing.” He says in a playful voice. Not the time Abu! “Nothing Elena” he motions for me to sit back down. I cross my arms over my chest and stay standing, holding my ground with a glare at my Abu. 

“He likes you, you know” My dad says gently. “I just want what’s best for you Beta. You’re my everything sweetheart. Your Amee and Dada would want this too” His reference to my mom and granddad softens me up a bit, but not enough. He continues, sensing the decrease in anger.

“He’s changed Elena, for the better. He is not what the paparazzi or what anyone else says. He’s a good guy”. 

“I can’t believe you Abu. You’re siding with that... that Mocoso!” My voice raising an octave as I call Zayn a brat. 

“I’m not siding with him. I’m just, like, you know, favouring him, boosting him” my dad cringes as he reads my expression that probably says I’m about to throw something at your fucking head!  
I grab my purse and turn in my heels. “Bye beta” my dad calls with a chuckle as he runs up to his office doors. “Zayn’s a dead man” I hear him say to himself as the elevator door closes.

I don’t even wave at Gianna as I storm to my Ferrari. I jump in and rev out of the parking lot. I zoom pass the public, almost 20 miles over the speed limit. Thankfully, people move out of the way as they see the flashy sports car charging in their direction. More thankfully, no cops see me so I don’t have to waste time with being pulled over. 

Once I enter in my gate I drive up the path in a split second. I storm in throwing my purse on the little ottoman by the door. I see Senora coming down the stairs but ignore her. She laughs at my deadly expression and yells “ejecutar Zayn! Chico pobre” telling Zayn to run. 

I find him on the living room couch on the phone. I’m taken aback by his appearance. He’s in a white t-shirt with a jean jacket and dark blue chinos. His hair is in his signature quiff with glasses perched on his nose. The same glasses from the other night. 

He smirks and my anger flares again. “I’ll call you back Niall” he says and hang up, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Hey”.

I cross my arms across my chest again and glare with all the heat from hell.

“You’re cute when you’re mad you know” he walks up the few steps onto the higher platform. 

“Well than I must be god damn gorgeous cuz I’m fucking furious!” I screech. 

He scratches the back of his neck. “What. Did. You. Say. To. My. Abu?” I say through my teeth.

“What did he tell you?” Zayn asks hesitantly. 

“You asked for my hand?” I lung at him. He steps back a little and starts laughing when I start slapping his arms and face and chest. 

He lets me get it out of my system. “You done?” he asks when I step back and cross my arms again. I don’t move. He takes that as a yes and walks over to the couch and sinks in. He pats the space beside him but I don’t budge.

“Okay, suit yourself” he shrugs and then continues. “I asked for his blessing” he says sitting up and resting his arms on his thighs. His eyes smoldering mine. I cave, and walk over and sit on the couch across from him. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you” he holds his palms out reassuringly. “I just wanted to do this right” 

“Do what right” I hiss. 

“You will find out soon enough” He leans back into the couch.

“You’re an asshole you know” I stand up and stalk to get my purse. “So I’ve been told” He says as I storm upstairs. 

I take a nice long shower and change into gray sweats and a loose striped crop top. I go to my office and work on some business until Senora calls me for dinner,

Again Zayn is setting the table. I just sit down and begin eating. He and Senora chat happily the whole time while I burn holes into my scallop salad. 

I look when I’m finished to see Zayn smiling at me. “Just shut up!” I saw like a 16 year old.

“I didn’t even say anything” he whines. Senora laughs and shakes her head at us. “Dios Mio” she chuckles. 

“What does that mean?” I hear Zayn ask curiously and her response “oh my god” as I slam my bedroom door shut. 

About two hours later there’s a knock at my door. I look up at the clock on my wall. Its 10, which means Senora must be in her room by now. I don’t answer. 

“I’m sorry” Zayn says through the door. Wait, why? What is he apologizing for?

“Why?” I say back sternly.

“I didn’t mean to upset you” he says sincerely. My heart melts. Stupid, useless heart!

I sigh and get up. When I open the door he looks up and smiles. “Let me make it up to you” he says, holding out his hand.

“How?” I ask, without moving. His hand stays as is.

“Come on. I’ll show you” He moves his hand a little closer. I sigh and take it. He leads me to the backyard. There on the grass, he’s set up a picnic blanket. One of my guitars lays there and beside it is a slice of chocolate cake.

We walk over and he sits me down. “Senora told me you love it” He says as I stare at the cake lovingly. I smile, embarrassed, and he quietly laughs. 

He hands me a fork and I dig in. He rests the guitar in his lap. “I want to tell you something” he says sweetly.

“What?” I bit down on my lower lip; A nervous habit of mine.

He starts strumming a song that makes me die a million deaths when I listen to. A song that gives me goose bumps from head to two. A song that makes me believe in love. 

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor(Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

He finishes. “Breath” he says and I exhale a breath I didn’t realise I was holding. 

“I don’t know what to say” My heart was pounding so loud; I couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“Don’t say anything. Just trust me” he takes one of my hands in his, his other hand placing the guitar behind us. 

I look into his eyes and he smiles. Then, he suddenly takes the fork out of my hand and takes a huge bite of my cake. I gasp dramatically.

“You thief” I say, placing my hand over my heart for extra effect. I t was still hammering in there. 

“Payback” he smirks. 

“For what?” I’m completely lost now. 

“For stealing my heart.” Oh. He puts a fork full of cake in my mouth before I can say anything. 

I chew as he takes the plate and fork and places it beside the guitar. Then, he lies down on his back, putting his arms underneath his head as a pillow.

I pull my knees up and rest my chin on them, wrapping my hands around my legs. I look at him while he stares up at the stars, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” I say quietly.

“You” he says just as quiet.

We stare into each other’s eyes for god knows how long till Zayn sits up. I unwrap my arms and lean back on them stretching my legs out and stare out at the Los Angeles skyline. Zayn copies my actions. 

“I’ll be home earlier tomorrow from work” I inform him “For the boys”.

He nods. “Thanks. I appreciate you caring for my mates” he says, his accent coming out in full force. 

I laugh. “Trust me; I’m doing this for selfish reasons. I want to meet them. I mean, One Direction” I squeal. He laughs at my fangirling.  
“Why didn’t you come to one of our concerts with Doniya before? We would’ve met so long ago. Then I wouldn’t have had to wait for you as much” he winks. 

I ignore his cheeky comment and answer. “Because frankly, I was too nervous. Plus, I was Doniya’s friend before you guys got all famous. To me she wasn’t Zayn Malik’s sister. She was just Doniya. My sister. The thought never crossed my mind” I end with an “oh well” shrug.

“It’s nice to know you like me for who I am and not because I’m famous” he says sincerely.

I smile at him shyly. “Actually I’m with you for the fame. And who say’s I like you?” I say, lightening the mood after our moment there.

He gasps and shoves me. “Assault” I say faking shock and shove him back.

We talk for a bit. Somewhere between our conversation, my head ended up on his shoulder, his arm resting on the ground beside me.


	10. Soon, Very Soon

ELENA

“Take me away! To a secret place! Take me away!” I roll over and turn my alarm off. That beautiful song has been waking me up for the past 7 years and thanks to it, I wake up every morning with a smile. 

I shuffle over to the bathroom and slip into the shower. After I finish, I get dressed and head downstairs. Everyone’s still asleep since its only 6am. I decided to leave early today so I could get all my work done and be home early to cook dinner before we head to the airport.

As I wait for my eggo to toast, my mind wanders back to one of the conversations Zayn and I had last night about his grandfather. It was surreal listening to him talk like that. I would never say this to his face but I feel a lot closer to him now. We know so much about each other already and we’ve only known each other a little over a week.

I jump at the sound of the toaster’s ding. Quickly eating my eggo, I text Alice to have everything ready for me.

I take my Porsche this time. I turn on the radio on the way to work and surprise, surprise. The boys’ third single from their last album is playing. I sing along as I pull in to my parking spot.

By 2pm I am done all my work. I give Alice some last minute instructions and then drive home. I walk in and see Zayn eating, while Senora was cleaning up the counters.

“Buenas tardes” I kiss her cheek and send Zayn a smile as I grab a plate of quesadillas for myself. 

I sit down beside Zayn and he turns to me. “How are we going to pick the boys up?” He asks with a mouth full of quesadilla. I scowl at him before I say “I was thinking that Senora and I take a car each and I’ll ask my dad’s driver to take one car”

“You know I got an American licence the last time we toured here” he smirks.

“Oh. Well then, you can take one car too.” He raises his arms in the air and cries out “yes!” I laugh.

After I finish eating I help Senora make dinner while Zayn calls Paul. He comes back 20 minutes later and joins us. We make fried chicken, mashed potatoes, a bean salad and strawberry cheesecake for dessert. We finish around 5 and then all head to our rooms to change.

I change into something more comfortable- a loose top with the Britain flag on it, red jeans, a snap back, and my red booties. I grab blue ray bans that I bought that day at the mall with Zayn in Bradford and my blue snap back.

I walk downstairs and Zayn smirks at my shirt. “What! I wanted to make a good first impression” I wink as I walk into the kitchen and grab the keys to the cars.

“You’re taking the M3” I hand him the keys to my white BMW Convertible. 

“Can’t I take the Saleen?” he whines as he follows me to the garages. 

I shake my head. “More people can fit in the M3. Now get in” He gets in and punches in LAX into the GPS.

Senora left before us so we just have to meet her there. I get in my Porsche and start my car. “Meet you at the finish line” I challenge and zoom off. He follows, right on my tail.

We stop at an intersection, side by side. “If anything happens to my baby, I’ll personally chop your balls off” I yell over the engine.

He laughs. “Be my guest” He yells back. I make a disgusted face and he laughs. 

We reach the terminal literally at the same time but he lets me go first. We park our cars and head into the airport. I spot Senora sitting in one of the waiting chairs and walk over. 

“You have more snap backs than me” he notes. I laugh. 

“You can wear some. I only wear them when I go out. I hate when my hair gets all in my face. It’s so annoying, especially when I’m driving”. I take mine off my head and hand it to him. He puts it on.

“Look at us, sharing hats. We’re so cute” he says in a girly voice that makes me giggle. “And I think your hair looks sexy when it’s all windblown. It’s so... Elle” he ends dramatically. I blush and look down into my phone, replying to some work texts.

We reach Senora and sit down. A few girls stare our way but other than that no one recognize Zayn in my hat and his glasses.

A few minutes later Zayn shoots up. “They’re here!” he starts waving to some people coming out of customs. Senora and I stand up and we all walk towards them.

Zayn is buried in hugs while I stand to the side with Senora. He turns and grabs my hand and pulls me to his side. “Guys, this is Elena” he sounds a little nervous.

All eyes turn towards me and I lean a little towards Zayn out of embarrassment. 

“Hi, I’m Elena. It’s so nice to finally meet you all. I’m a huge fan” I say shyly. Suddenly, Harry grabs me into a hug. 

“I like her already Zayn” he says as he lets go. Every one laughs and I hug all of them. 

We all walk towards the parking garage.

“Oh my god is that a Prada Large Saffiano?” Eleanor gasps as she comes up beside me, taking my purse into her dainty little hands. I chuckle and nod.

“I’ve been waiting 5 months for it! Louis said he’d get me one but we can’t find it anywhere!” Danielle walks over and gapes at my bag too.

“You can have it if you want. I got it but never used it until now and I probably won’t use it again. It’s not my favourite” I say indifferently. She throws her arms around me in a tight hug as Danielle laughs at her bff.

“Zayn, she’s a keeper” she calls to Zayn, who’s loading bags into the cars with the other boys. He winks at us and I blush.

The girls get into my Porsche, the backseat with Danielle. Zayn’s car has Niall, Harry. Paul and Liam and a few bags. Most of the luggage went in Senora’s Porsche’s backseat and trunk with Louis in shotgun.

My stereo turns on as I reverse out of the parking garage. Jessie J’s Do It Like A Dude fills the car. 

“Omg girl!” Danielle says from the back. “This is my jam” 

“You were amazing in the video by the way” I say as I turn left onto the freeway. “you had me dancing for weeks” I giggle.

“You dance?” Danielle gasps and leans forward between mine and Eleanor’s seat. I nod sheepishly. 

“Just for fun. I like to work out like that sometimes” I admit sheepishly.

“We’re going to get along just fine” She leans back into the seat. Eleanor laughs. I get to know the girls pretty well on the 35 minute drive home. They’re like the moms of the One Direction family. They keep the boys grounded and care for them. I admire how they balance everything. 

We pull into the house and both girls jaws drop. I laugh. “MY humble abode” I pull into the garage. There, I see all the boys standing in front of my Zenvo and Saleen, drooling. 

“Danielle, babe” Liam walks over to us as we get out of my car. I lock it and he takes Danielle’s hands in his. “I’m leaving you for that Zenvo. I’m sorry babe but I’ve fallen in love.” She slaps his arms and he pulls her in for a squeeze. I help Senora take out all of the luggage and everyone grabs their bags. We go inside and they all walk really slowly, admiring every inch of my mansion. 

“Dinner’s ready.” I inform them. “I’ll take you guys to your rooms” 

“Dinners ready?” Niall’s light blue eyes beside me light up making me laugh. He pulls me in for a hug like Harry.

“I love you already” he laughs at his own joke making me laugh with him.

Zayn and I lead everyone to their rooms. Everyone gets their own room, except for Elounor and Payzer who are sharing and Paul in the guest house. 

After they get settled in their rooms, Zayn and I head downstairs and prepare for dinner as the rest freshen up.

“They like you” he says happily while I lay plates on the dining table. He sets down the bowl of mash potatoes and leans again the back of a dining chair. 

“Really?” thank the heaven! I victory dance in my head. 

“Mhm, especially Niall. As soon as you said dinner, he was bought” he laughs. 

We set the rest of the table and everyone walks in. Senora brings in the chicken and we all begin eating.

“Puedo tener el burro” Louis asks in a very terrible attempt at Spanish. I giggle and Senora looks at him like he’s crazy. 

She turns to me, “Elena, if I have to be alone with him again I will kill myself. And for the millionth time, don’t try to speak a language you don’t know” She says annoyed, ending with a string of curses at Louis in Spanish under her breath. 

“What did you do?” Eleanor asks him seriously.

“Nothing” he says in a high pitched voice. “I just practiced my Spanish on her” he says defensively.

“He drove me loco, querida” Senora tells Eleanor. “Apologize Louis” Eleanor turns back to him. We all laugh at his defeated face.

“Sorry” he mutters. “You can practice your Spanish on my Louis” I offer as I pass him the chicken.

“And by the way, it’s el pollo. You asked her to pass the ass” Everyone’s bursts out laughing. Niall laughs so hard, he chokes on his potatoes. Zayn pats his back while I pass him a glass of water. 

“Shut up you blokes. I’m trying” Louis says all dramatically. He turns to me “thank you Elena. I appreciate it very much” he says in a sophisticated voice making me giggle. Eleanor rolls her eyes and gives me a “This is what I deal with” face. 

“Don’t worry about it” I whisper over to her with a wink. We all finish dinner, laughing constantly thanks to the amazing Louis Tomlinson. 

After dinner we all head into my gigantic living room to watch a movie. I sit on the love seat while everyone else sprawls across the other couches and floor. We were watching the Dictator. 

Zayn walks in with cans of pop with Liam following behind him with bowls of popcorn, He sits down beside Danielle on the couch across from us leaving the seat beside me empty. Zayn walks over and plops down beside me, offering me Nestea. 

“Thanks. It’s my favourite” I flash him a smile. He returns the smile and rests an arm on the back of the sofa.

Somewhere during the movie, I ‘m laughing so hard I end up falling into Zayn’s side. After I can breathe again, I realise his arms around me. 

“Sorry” I try to get up but his arm doesn’t let me move. “It’s okay. Stay” he whispers.

I don’t know what to do so I just stay. I can feel his chest vibrate every time he laughs but it’s hard to pay attention to the movie with his cologne intoxicating me. 

We all retire to our rooms at around 11pm. Everyone hugs me good night and Niall kisses my cheek as a thanks for the amazing food. I blush like a fool and he laughs, hugging Zayn and then winking at me once more before running up the stairs. 

Zayn and I walk up together at our own pace. “I was thinking, let’s go the beach on Friday” I tell him as we reach my bedroom door. I blush again as the memory of a few nights ago comes back. 

“That’s a great idea” he says excitedly. “I’ll tell the boys” I nod.

“I have to work tomorrow but we all can do something after” I say apologetically.

“It’s all good” he assures me. “We have a radio interview in the morning with Ryan Seacrest and Eleanor and Danielle want to meet him so they’ll come along too” 

“Oh good. Well then, I’ll see you in the morning” I say awkwardly.

“Night Elena” he whispers and kisses my cheek.

I took a nice shower before heading off to bed, the feeling of Zayn’s arm around me still there.

 

Zayn

I woke up to a very annoying Niall jumping on my bed. “Wake up!” he creamed in his Irish accent. I groaned and rolled over, making him fall of the bed.

“Cunt” he threw a pillow at me and walked back to his room. “I love you” I called after him, hearing his Irish laugh down the hall.

I showered and put on a red plaid shirt and black jeans. I put my hair up in my usual quiff and head downstairs, my converse in my hands. 

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast with Elena. My heart almost stopped as I laid my eyes on her. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a matching skirt. Her hair was in a French braid to the side of her face. 

I walked into the dining room and leaned against the door frame. A chorus of Morning Zayn’s filled the room. I flashed her loop sided grin as I put on my shoes. She blushed and looked down. 

I walked to stand behind her, leaning over to grab a piece of toast. She looked up and smiled shyly before looking away quickly as our eyes met. 

At first, I was only marrying her because of our grandfathers’ wishes but I’ve fallen in love with her. And on Friday at the beach, I was going to propose to her. 

She left with us. I waved goodbye as she got in her Porsche and she waved back. We all piled in the rental car Paul got for our stay here in L.A. It was one of those vans that had the seats facing each other. I sat shot gun while everyone else sat in the back. Paul drove since he was familiar with the city- he had lived here for 5 years while he worked for Brad Pitt. How awesome! I know. 

We fooled around in the waiting room for a bit till Ryan came in. He shook all our hands and gave Danielle and Eleanor hugs.

We talked for a bit till the boys and I head to the booth. After Ryan talked for a bit he hit some button and Jay Z’s new single played.

“Okay you boys are on after this” he says. We nod.

Louis massages my nose while we wait, yeah massages. Louis Tomlinson everybody.

“And we are joined in the studio by the amazing One Direction. Welcome boys” Ryan introduces us.

After talking about some upcoming stuff and funny tour stories Ryan asks “So which one you boys are single” 

“I am” Harry laughs and Niall snickers with him. I don’t say anything because I am not going to be single for long....I hope.

“Wedding planning begin Louis?” he looks to Louis who winks at Eleanor through the glass. 

“It’s been going since I proposed. I’m just waiting for Eleanor’s orders” he says seriously making us all laugh. “No, but seriously, sometime soon. You’ll be the first to know Ryan. I promise” Louis winks.

“And what about you Liam?” he looks to Liam.

“Same situation as Louis. Very soon” he says shyly.

“And you’ve been in a relationship for 3 months Niall?”

“Yep. 3 months” Niall nods. “Bella’s fantastic” Niall says proudly. We all aww and he blushes.

Ryan turns to me then. Uh oh. “I noticed you didn’t speak up before Zayn. Someone caught your eye?” Cheeky American I think to myself.

“Uh, maybe” I laugh as I scratch the back of my neck. Louis coughs and I send him a glare. “I promise everyone will find out soon enough” I continue. 

“Ryan Seacrest exclusive right there. Big news from Zayn coming soon” he announces into the mike. “And now let’s go back into the past with the boys second album” He plays our number one single from our second album.

After some more questions we head out for lunch. Some paparazzi are there but nothing Paul can’t handle. 

I have my hand on Eleanor’s back as I lead her inside safely. Danielle and Eleanor are sisters to me. I feel protective of them like I do with my own sisters.

We sit in a table in the back at this Italian restaurant. We all order a salad and some juice.

“I really like her Zayn” Eleanor says to me quietly. She‘s sitting on my right, Danielle on my left. “I agree” Danielle nods. 

“I do too” I say keeping my eyes locked on the table. The boys are all fooling around, no one noticing the quiet conversation. “I need your help” I look up at both of them. They nod and I tell them my proposal plan. They squeal in a classic girly fashion and sandwich me in hugs.

The boys all look at us confused. I sit up and put my arms around the girls’ shoulders, them leaning in.

“What can I say? The girls just can’t keep their hands off me” I smirk and Dani and El laugh and push my away. 

 

ELENA

I get home and everyone’s still out. I walk into the kitchen and there’s a note taped to the fridge.

“Yo fui a la academia. Hay arroz en la cocina. Comer. Vuelvo pronto. Te amo. P.S. No deje que nada Louis descanso.” (I went to the academy. There's rice on the stove. eat. I’ll be back soon. Love you. P.S, don’t let Louis break anything.). 

Senora volunteered at a local dance class. It happened at a building called The Academy built by Christina Aguilera on Christmas a few years back.

I ate a few bites right out of the stove, not very hungry from my big breakfast with the band. I decide to make dinner since I didn’t have much work to do. 

I walked upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I slipped on some tights and a loose pink t-shirt. I tied my wavy hair up in a messy ponytail and skipped back downstairs barefoot. 

I walked to the media room and turned on my IPod. Drake’s The Motto played. “Yeah this is my jam” I said dancing my way to the kitchen. It was nice to be alone for a bit. I’m still not used to having so many people around- not that I’m complaining. I finally feel like I have a family.

I rapped along loudly while I cut up some vegetables for Lasagne. I shake my hips and bob my head to the legendary Lil Wayne, still rapping at the top of my lungs. I was rapping so loud that I didn’t even hear the door open. 

Usher’s Yeah came on next- one of my most favourite songs ever!

“Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is. I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said”  
I ran to the media room to turn it up. As I was dancing back to the kitchen, I bumped into somebody. I tripped backwards, familiar arms wrapping around my waist, catching me before I could hurt myself.

“Hey there” he flashes me his signature smirk.

I smile sheepishly at him as he slowly stands me up, his arms still around my waist. “Where is everybody” I ask, embarrassment still very present in my tone.

“Outside checking out your house. It’s a good thing I came in to get you. There’s a lot more to check out here” he winks.

“Ugh” I push his chest and go back to the kitchen, shaking my head in disgust. He laughs and follows.

“I’m almost done dinner. I’ll join you in a bit” I snap at him. I texted Senora before and told her I made dinner so she could have some free time.

He leans against the sink while I put away the vegetables and other extra ingredients. “did you hear our interview?” he asks nervously.

“Umm no, I was in a meeting. Was I supposed to?” I ask. His face seemed to relax again as he shook his head no. 

“Want some orange juice?” I ask him as I get some for myself. He nods. I pour him a glass and hand it to him. We stand in a comfortable silence for a bit, sipping our juice.

“so, YOLO huh?” he teases.

“Stop!” I groan and turn around. “I was supposed to be alone”. He puts him arms on either side of me and leans against me a bit, pressing me into the counter.

“ I thought it was sexy” he whispers and starts walking away.

“Jerk!” I shout to his back making him laugh. After I finish cleaning up, I untie my hair and head outside. The boys are playing volleyball and the girls are sitting on the lawn chairs.

“Sorry I was cooking dinner” I hug both of them back and they kiss my cheek.

“You have a beautiful house” Danielle says nicely. I smile thankfully at her before turning my head to see Louis and Harry rolling around in the sand fighting for the ball while the other three boys watch and yell at them.

“Are they always like this” I say as Liam, Niall and Zayn join Larry.

Danielle nods and Eleanor says “pretty much. But there’s never a dull moment”

Louis runs up to us, pulling El off her feet. He kisses her briefly as the other boys come over. 

“We have an announcement” Louis says, standing behind Eleanor, his arms around her waist. 

“We have decided out wedding date as..” They look at each other and then turn to us again “as January third” they say together. We all erupt into cheers and hugs and congratulations. 

“Well on that note, let’s celebrate with dinner” I say. We all walk into the house.

I hug Louis and Eleanor before I sit down in my chair. “I’m so happy for you both” I say. 

They smile and Louis says “don’t worry, we’ll find you someone who is almost as handsome as me” I laugh.

“why not as handsome as you” Eleanor teases.” Cuz I’m as handsome as they get babe” he kisses her and I leave them to their moment.

We all sit and talk about the wedding. Senora texted me earlier that she’s staying overnight at her sisters, so I clean stay behind to clean up the place while everyone goes on a walk through the forest behind my house.

“I’ll help you” Zayn says. I’m about to argue but he gives me a “no point in trying” look. I sigh and continue picking up dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

I finish earlier than planned thanks to Zayn so I sit at the breakfast island on my phone while he goes to my room.

I get a call from Javier. When I found out Zayn loves cars, I called up my car guy to see if I could get a car for Zayn as a present for Christmas or whatever. I just liked seeing his face light up like that okay?!

“Hi Elena. The car you want can be done. But it will take till January” he tells me.

January? I was hoping sooner but I guess custom made Lamborghinis do take a while. “Alright” I sigh. “Thanks Javier for your help. Keep me updated okay” I tell him. We say goodbye and hang up. Right on cue Zayn walks in. 

“Everything alright?” he asks sitting across from me. 

“It was just my car guy. I have to my Ferrari in for a routine checkup” I quickly cover up. He nods.

“So tomorrow we can all go for dinner if you guys want” I suggest. 

“Yah. That sounds like fun. Are you going to be at work tomorrow?” he asks.

“yes. Sorry. I took Friday to Sunday of so I’m all yours then”

“all mine huh?” he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

I glare at him and he laughs. “you really are cute when you’re mad. And don’t apologize. If I got to change the world, I would love to work 27/7 if I could”

“aren’t you changing the world? At least that’s what Billboard Magazine said last month” I tease.

“Oh so you’re buying magazines of me now?” he teases right back.

“Uh, no” I say defensively.

 

He laughs.” Did you hang that giant poster of me in there in your bedroom?”

“There was no giant poster” I say to myself and Zayn’s smirks gets bigger. I slam my head on the counter.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You want to see something?” he asks softly.

I look up slowly and nod tentatively. He pulls out his phone and presses a few things. Then he walks over and stands beside me.

“I’m not ashamed to say that I stare at your beautiful face all day” he turns his phone around and shows me a picture.

It’s the picture from a few nights ago, when we were strumming and singing by the lake, we are looking into each other’s eyes, a slight smile on both our faces. His arms around me. Him looking down and my head slanted up. It was beautiful. I gasp at the intensity of it.

I look up and see Zayn smiling at me, I smile back and suddenly his camera click goes off. “You idiot! Delete that” I whine.

He shakes his head no and grabs my phone off the island. “Smile pretty” he says holding my phone up. I can’t help but give in to his playful expression. 

Just as the camera is about to go off he leans in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I shove him away playful before I take my phone out of his hand.

It couldn’t have looked cuter. My eyes closed smiling and his lips in a smile too. I blush and he laughs. He takes the phone from my hand and edits the picture to make it black and white. Then he sets it as my background.

“There, now you have one too” he says happily. I giggle and hop up.

“Well time for bed” I announce. “Okay lets go” Zayn says taking my hand.

“One day I’m going to slap you so hard, you’ll lose all this cheekiness” I threaten.

He laughs. “I meant I’ll walk you up. You’re the one with the dirty mind” he wiggles his finger at me. I push him out of the way and walk towards my room. He follows still laughing. 

When we reach my door I turn and say “good night Zayn”. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a hug.

“Good night beautiful. Sweet Dreams” he kisses my hair and lets go. I blush and watch him walk into his room before I head into mine. After I get dressed for bed, I lay there, staring at the picture of us for a bit. It really is nice. We look good together, I have to admit. What would our couple name be I wonder to myself. Probable something like Zaylena or Zelena or Eleayn. I giggle quietly before falling asleep.


	11. I Love You

ELENA

“Take me away! To a secret place! Take me away!” I roll over and turn my alarm off. That beautiful song has been waking me up for the past 7 years and thanks to it, I wake up every morning with a smile. 

I shuffle over to the bathroom and slip into the shower. After I finish, I get dressed and head downstairs. Everyone’s still asleep since its only 6am. I decided to leave early today so I could get all my work done and be home early to cook dinner before we head to the airport.

As I wait for my eggo to toast, my mind wanders back to one of the conversations Zayn and I had last night about his grandfather. It was surreal listening to him talk like that. I would never say this to his face but I feel a lot closer to him now. We know so much about each other already and we’ve only known each other a little over a week.

I jump at the sound of the toaster’s ding. Quickly eating my eggo, I text Alice to have everything ready for me.

I take my Porsche this time. I turn on the radio on the way to work and surprise, surprise. The boys’ third single from their last album is playing. I sing along as I pull in to my parking spot.

By 2pm I am done all my work. I give Alice some last minute instructions and then drive home. I walk in and see Zayn eating, while Senora was cleaning up the counters.

“Buenas tardes” I kiss her cheek and send Zayn a smile as I grab a plate of quesadillas for myself. 

I sit down beside Zayn and he turns to me. “How are we going to pick the boys up?” He asks with a mouth full of quesadilla. I scowl at him before I say “I was thinking that Senora and I take a car each and I’ll ask my dad’s driver to take one car”

“You know I got an American licence the last time we toured here” he smirks.

“Oh. Well then, you can take one car too.” He raises his arms in the air and cries out “yes!” I laugh.

After I finish eating I help Senora make dinner while Zayn calls Paul. He comes back 20 minutes later and joins us. We make fried chicken, mashed potatoes, a bean salad and strawberry cheesecake for dessert. We finish around 5 and then all head to our rooms to change.

I change into something more comfortable- a loose top with the Britain flag on it, red jeans, a snap back, and my red booties. I grab blue ray bans that I bought that day at the mall with Zayn in Bradford and my blue snap back.

I walk downstairs and Zayn smirks at my shirt. “What! I wanted to make a good first impression” I wink as I walk into the kitchen and grab the keys to the cars.

“You’re taking the M3” I hand him the keys to my white BMW Convertible. 

“Can’t I take the Saleen?” he whines as he follows me to the garages. 

I shake my head. “More people can fit in the M3. Now get in” He gets in and punches in LAX into the GPS.

Senora left before us so we just have to meet her there. I get in my Porsche and start my car. “Meet you at the finish line” I challenge and zoom off. He follows, right on my tail.

We stop at an intersection, side by side. “If anything happens to my baby, I’ll personally chop your balls off” I yell over the engine.

He laughs. “Be my guest” He yells back. I make a disgusted face and he laughs. 

We reach the terminal literally at the same time but he lets me go first. We park our cars and head into the airport. I spot Senora sitting in one of the waiting chairs and walk over. 

“You have more snap backs than me” he notes. I laugh. 

“You can wear some. I only wear them when I go out. I hate when my hair gets all in my face. It’s so annoying, especially when I’m driving”. I take mine off my head and hand it to him. He puts it on.

“Look at us, sharing hats. We’re so cute” he says in a girly voice that makes me giggle. “And I think your hair looks sexy when it’s all windblown. It’s so... Elle” he ends dramatically. I blush and look down into my phone, replying to some work texts.

We reach Senora and sit down. A few girls stare our way but other than that no one recognize Zayn in my hat and his glasses.

A few minutes later Zayn shoots up. “They’re here!” he starts waving to some people coming out of customs. Senora and I stand up and we all walk towards them.

Zayn is buried in hugs while I stand to the side with Senora. He turns and grabs my hand and pulls me to his side. “Guys, this is Elena” he sounds a little nervous.

All eyes turn towards me and I lean a little towards Zayn out of embarrassment. 

“Hi, I’m Elena. It’s so nice to finally meet you all. I’m a huge fan” I say shyly. Suddenly, Harry grabs me into a hug. 

“I like her already Zayn” he says as he lets go. Every one laughs and I hug all of them. 

We all walk towards the parking garage.

“Oh my god is that a Prada Large Saffiano?” Eleanor gasps as she comes up beside me, taking my purse into her dainty little hands. I chuckle and nod.

“I’ve been waiting 5 months for it! Louis said he’d get me one but we can’t find it anywhere!” Danielle walks over and gapes at my bag too.

“You can have it if you want. I got it but never used it until now and I probably won’t use it again. It’s not my favourite” I say indifferently. She throws her arms around me in a tight hug as Danielle laughs at her bff.

“Zayn, she’s a keeper” she calls to Zayn, who’s loading bags into the cars with the other boys. He winks at us and I blush.

The girls get into my Porsche, the backseat with Danielle. Zayn’s car has Niall, Harry. Paul and Liam and a few bags. Most of the luggage went in Senora’s Porsche’s backseat and trunk with Louis in shotgun.

My stereo turns on as I reverse out of the parking garage. Jessie J’s Do It Like A Dude fills the car. 

“Omg girl!” Danielle says from the back. “This is my jam” 

“You were amazing in the video by the way” I say as I turn left onto the freeway. “you had me dancing for weeks” I giggle.

“You dance?” Danielle gasps and leans forward between mine and Eleanor’s seat. I nod sheepishly. 

“Just for fun. I like to work out like that sometimes” I admit sheepishly.

“We’re going to get along just fine” She leans back into the seat. Eleanor laughs. I get to know the girls pretty well on the 35 minute drive home. They’re like the moms of the One Direction family. They keep the boys grounded and care for them. I admire how they balance everything. 

We pull into the house and both girls jaws drop. I laugh. “MY humble abode” I pull into the garage. There, I see all the boys standing in front of my Zenvo and Saleen, drooling. 

“Danielle, babe” Liam walks over to us as we get out of my car. I lock it and he takes Danielle’s hands in his. “I’m leaving you for that Zenvo. I’m sorry babe but I’ve fallen in love.” She slaps his arms and he pulls her in for a squeeze. I help Senora take out all of the luggage and everyone grabs their bags. We go inside and they all walk really slowly, admiring every inch of my mansion. 

“Dinner’s ready.” I inform them. “I’ll take you guys to your rooms” 

“Dinners ready?” Niall’s light blue eyes beside me light up making me laugh. He pulls me in for a hug like Harry.

“I love you already” he laughs at his own joke making me laugh with him.

Zayn and I lead everyone to their rooms. Everyone gets their own room, except for Elounor and Payzer who are sharing and Paul in the guest house. 

After they get settled in their rooms, Zayn and I head downstairs and prepare for dinner as the rest freshen up.

“They like you” he says happily while I lay plates on the dining table. He sets down the bowl of mash potatoes and leans again the back of a dining chair. 

“Really?” thank the heaven! I victory dance in my head. 

“Mhm, especially Niall. As soon as you said dinner, he was bought” he laughs. 

We set the rest of the table and everyone walks in. Senora brings in the chicken and we all begin eating.

“Puedo tener el burro” Louis asks in a very terrible attempt at Spanish. I giggle and Senora looks at him like he’s crazy. 

She turns to me, “Elena, if I have to be alone with him again I will kill myself. And for the millionth time, don’t try to speak a language you don’t know” She says annoyed, ending with a string of curses at Louis in Spanish under her breath. 

“What did you do?” Eleanor asks him seriously.

“Nothing” he says in a high pitched voice. “I just practiced my Spanish on her” he says defensively.

“He drove me loco, querida” Senora tells Eleanor. “Apologize Louis” Eleanor turns back to him. We all laugh at his defeated face.

“Sorry” he mutters. “You can practice your Spanish on my Louis” I offer as I pass him the chicken.

“And by the way, it’s el pollo. You asked her to pass the ass” Everyone’s bursts out laughing. Niall laughs so hard, he chokes on his potatoes. Zayn pats his back while I pass him a glass of water. 

“Shut up you blokes. I’m trying” Louis says all dramatically. He turns to me “thank you Elena. I appreciate it very much” he says in a sophisticated voice making me giggle. Eleanor rolls her eyes and gives me a “This is what I deal with” face. 

“Don’t worry about it” I whisper over to her with a wink. We all finish dinner, laughing constantly thanks to the amazing Louis Tomlinson. 

After dinner we all head into my gigantic living room to watch a movie. I sit on the love seat while everyone else sprawls across the other couches and floor. We were watching the Dictator. 

Zayn walks in with cans of pop with Liam following behind him with bowls of popcorn, He sits down beside Danielle on the couch across from us leaving the seat beside me empty. Zayn walks over and plops down beside me, offering me Nestea. 

“Thanks. It’s my favourite” I flash him a smile. He returns the smile and rests an arm on the back of the sofa.

Somewhere during the movie, I ‘m laughing so hard I end up falling into Zayn’s side. After I can breathe again, I realise his arms around me. 

“Sorry” I try to get up but his arm doesn’t let me move. “It’s okay. Stay” he whispers.

I don’t know what to do so I just stay. I can feel his chest vibrate every time he laughs but it’s hard to pay attention to the movie with his cologne intoxicating me. 

We all retire to our rooms at around 11pm. Everyone hugs me good night and Niall kisses my cheek as a thanks for the amazing food. I blush like a fool and he laughs, hugging Zayn and then winking at me once more before running up the stairs. 

Zayn and I walk up together at our own pace. “I was thinking, let’s go the beach on Friday” I tell him as we reach my bedroom door. I blush again as the memory of a few nights ago comes back. 

“That’s a great idea” he says excitedly. “I’ll tell the boys” I nod.

“I have to work tomorrow but we all can do something after” I say apologetically.

“It’s all good” he assures me. “We have a radio interview in the morning with Ryan Seacrest and Eleanor and Danielle want to meet him so they’ll come along too” 

“Oh good. Well then, I’ll see you in the morning” I say awkwardly.

“Night Elena” he whispers and kisses my cheek.

I took a nice shower before heading off to bed, the feeling of Zayn’s arm around me still there.

 

Zayn

I woke up to a very annoying Niall jumping on my bed. “Wake up!” he creamed in his Irish accent. I groaned and rolled over, making him fall of the bed.

“Cunt” he threw a pillow at me and walked back to his room. “I love you” I called after him, hearing his Irish laugh down the hall.

I showered and put on a red plaid shirt and black jeans. I put my hair up in my usual quiff and head downstairs, my converse in my hands. 

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast with Elena. My heart almost stopped as I laid my eyes on her. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a matching skirt. Her hair was in a French braid to the side of her face. 

I walked into the dining room and leaned against the door frame. A chorus of Morning Zayn’s filled the room. I flashed her loop sided grin as I put on my shoes. She blushed and looked down. 

I walked to stand behind her, leaning over to grab a piece of toast. She looked up and smiled shyly before looking away quickly as our eyes met. 

At first, I was only marrying her because of our grandfathers’ wishes but I’ve fallen in love with her. And on Friday at the beach, I was going to propose to her. 

She left with us. I waved goodbye as she got in her Porsche and she waved back. We all piled in the rental car Paul got for our stay here in L.A. It was one of those vans that had the seats facing each other. I sat shot gun while everyone else sat in the back. Paul drove since he was familiar with the city- he had lived here for 5 years while he worked for Brad Pitt. How awesome! I know. 

We fooled around in the waiting room for a bit till Ryan came in. He shook all our hands and gave Danielle and Eleanor hugs.

We talked for a bit till the boys and I head to the booth. After Ryan talked for a bit he hit some button and Jay Z’s new single played.

“Okay you boys are on after this” he says. We nod.

Louis massages my nose while we wait, yeah massages. Louis Tomlinson everybody.

“And we are joined in the studio by the amazing One Direction. Welcome boys” Ryan introduces us.

After talking about some upcoming stuff and funny tour stories Ryan asks “So which one you boys are single” 

“I am” Harry laughs and Niall snickers with him. I don’t say anything because I am not going to be single for long....I hope.

“Wedding planning begin Louis?” he looks to Louis who winks at Eleanor through the glass. 

“It’s been going since I proposed. I’m just waiting for Eleanor’s orders” he says seriously making us all laugh. “No, but seriously, sometime soon. You’ll be the first to know Ryan. I promise” Louis winks.

“And what about you Liam?” he looks to Liam.

“Same situation as Louis. Very soon” he says shyly.

“And you’ve been in a relationship for 3 months Niall?”

“Yep. 3 months” Niall nods. “Bella’s fantastic” Niall says proudly. We all aww and he blushes.

Ryan turns to me then. Uh oh. “I noticed you didn’t speak up before Zayn. Someone caught your eye?” Cheeky American I think to myself.

“Uh, maybe” I laugh as I scratch the back of my neck. Louis coughs and I send him a glare. “I promise everyone will find out soon enough” I continue. 

“Ryan Seacrest exclusive right there. Big news from Zayn coming soon” he announces into the mike. “And now let’s go back into the past with the boys second album” He plays our number one single from our second album.

After some more questions we head out for lunch. Some paparazzi are there but nothing Paul can’t handle. 

I have my hand on Eleanor’s back as I lead her inside safely. Danielle and Eleanor are sisters to me. I feel protective of them like I do with my own sisters.

We sit in a table in the back at this Italian restaurant. We all order a salad and some juice.

“I really like her Zayn” Eleanor says to me quietly. She‘s sitting on my right, Danielle on my left. “I agree” Danielle nods. 

“I do too” I say keeping my eyes locked on the table. The boys are all fooling around, no one noticing the quiet conversation. “I need your help” I look up at both of them. They nod and I tell them my proposal plan. They squeal in a classic girly fashion and sandwich me in hugs.

The boys all look at us confused. I sit up and put my arms around the girls’ shoulders, them leaning in.

“What can I say? The girls just can’t keep their hands off me” I smirk and Dani and El laugh and push my away. 

 

ELENA

I get home and everyone’s still out. I walk into the kitchen and there’s a note taped to the fridge.

“Yo fui a la academia. Hay arroz en la cocina. Comer. Vuelvo pronto. Te amo. P.S. No deje que nada Louis descanso.” (I went to the academy. There's rice on the stove. eat. I’ll be back soon. Love you. P.S, don’t let Louis break anything.). 

Senora volunteered at a local dance class. It happened at a building called The Academy built by Christina Aguilera on Christmas a few years back.

I ate a few bites right out of the stove, not very hungry from my big breakfast with the band. I decide to make dinner since I didn’t have much work to do. 

I walked upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I slipped on some tights and a loose pink t-shirt. I tied my wavy hair up in a messy ponytail and skipped back downstairs barefoot. 

I walked to the media room and turned on my IPod. Drake’s The Motto played. “Yeah this is my jam” I said dancing my way to the kitchen. It was nice to be alone for a bit. I’m still not used to having so many people around- not that I’m complaining. I finally feel like I have a family.

I rapped along loudly while I cut up some vegetables for Lasagne. I shake my hips and bob my head to the legendary Lil Wayne, still rapping at the top of my lungs. I was rapping so loud that I didn’t even hear the door open. 

Usher’s Yeah came on next- one of my most favourite songs ever!

“Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is. I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said”  
I ran to the media room to turn it up. As I was dancing back to the kitchen, I bumped into somebody. I tripped backwards, familiar arms wrapping around my waist, catching me before I could hurt myself.

“Hey there” he flashes me his signature smirk.

I smile sheepishly at him as he slowly stands me up, his arms still around my waist. “Where is everybody” I ask, embarrassment still very present in my tone.

“Outside checking out your house. It’s a good thing I came in to get you. There’s a lot more to check out here” he winks.

“Ugh” I push his chest and go back to the kitchen, shaking my head in disgust. He laughs and follows.

“I’m almost done dinner. I’ll join you in a bit” I snap at him. I texted Senora before and told her I made dinner so she could have some free time.

He leans against the sink while I put away the vegetables and other extra ingredients. “did you hear our interview?” he asks nervously.

“Umm no, I was in a meeting. Was I supposed to?” I ask. His face seemed to relax again as he shook his head no. 

“Want some orange juice?” I ask him as I get some for myself. He nods. I pour him a glass and hand it to him. We stand in a comfortable silence for a bit, sipping our juice.

“so, YOLO huh?” he teases.

“Stop!” I groan and turn around. “I was supposed to be alone”. He puts him arms on either side of me and leans against me a bit, pressing me into the counter.

“ I thought it was sexy” he whispers and starts walking away.

“Jerk!” I shout to his back making him laugh. After I finish cleaning up, I untie my hair and head outside. The boys are playing volleyball and the girls are sitting on the lawn chairs.

“Sorry I was cooking dinner” I hug both of them back and they kiss my cheek.

“You have a beautiful house” Danielle says nicely. I smile thankfully at her before turning my head to see Louis and Harry rolling around in the sand fighting for the ball while the other three boys watch and yell at them.

“Are they always like this” I say as Liam, Niall and Zayn join Larry.

Danielle nods and Eleanor says “pretty much. But there’s never a dull moment”

Louis runs up to us, pulling El off her feet. He kisses her briefly as the other boys come over. 

“We have an announcement” Louis says, standing behind Eleanor, his arms around her waist. 

“We have decided out wedding date as..” They look at each other and then turn to us again “as January third” they say together. We all erupt into cheers and hugs and congratulations. 

“Well on that note, let’s celebrate with dinner” I say. We all walk into the house.

I hug Louis and Eleanor before I sit down in my chair. “I’m so happy for you both” I say. 

They smile and Louis says “don’t worry, we’ll find you someone who is almost as handsome as me” I laugh.

“why not as handsome as you” Eleanor teases.” Cuz I’m as handsome as they get babe” he kisses her and I leave them to their moment.

We all sit and talk about the wedding. Senora texted me earlier that she’s staying overnight at her sisters, so I clean stay behind to clean up the place while everyone goes on a walk through the forest behind my house.

“I’ll help you” Zayn says. I’m about to argue but he gives me a “no point in trying” look. I sigh and continue picking up dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

I finish earlier than planned thanks to Zayn so I sit at the breakfast island on my phone while he goes to my room.

I get a call from Javier. When I found out Zayn loves cars, I called up my car guy to see if I could get a car for Zayn as a present for Christmas or whatever. I just liked seeing his face light up like that okay?!

“Hi Elena. The car you want can be done. But it will take till January” he tells me.

January? I was hoping sooner but I guess custom made Lamborghinis do take a while. “Alright” I sigh. “Thanks Javier for your help. Keep me updated okay” I tell him. We say goodbye and hang up. Right on cue Zayn walks in. 

“Everything alright?” he asks sitting across from me. 

“It was just my car guy. I have to my Ferrari in for a routine checkup” I quickly cover up. He nods.

“So tomorrow we can all go for dinner if you guys want” I suggest. 

“Yah. That sounds like fun. Are you going to be at work tomorrow?” he asks.

“yes. Sorry. I took Friday to Sunday of so I’m all yours then”

“all mine huh?” he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

I glare at him and he laughs. “you really are cute when you’re mad. And don’t apologize. If I got to change the world, I would love to work 27/7 if I could”

“aren’t you changing the world? At least that’s what Billboard Magazine said last month” I tease.

“Oh so you’re buying magazines of me now?” he teases right back.

“Uh, no” I say defensively.

 

He laughs.” Did you hang that giant poster of me in there in your bedroom?”

“There was no giant poster” I say to myself and Zayn’s smirks gets bigger. I slam my head on the counter.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You want to see something?” he asks softly.

I look up slowly and nod tentatively. He pulls out his phone and presses a few things. Then he walks over and stands beside me.

“I’m not ashamed to say that I stare at your beautiful face all day” he turns his phone around and shows me a picture.

It’s the picture from a few nights ago, when we were strumming and singing by the lake, we are looking into each other’s eyes, a slight smile on both our faces. His arms around me. Him looking down and my head slanted up. It was beautiful. I gasp at the intensity of it.

I look up and see Zayn smiling at me, I smile back and suddenly his camera click goes off. “You idiot! Delete that” I whine.

He shakes his head no and grabs my phone off the island. “Smile pretty” he says holding my phone up. I can’t help but give in to his playful expression. 

Just as the camera is about to go off he leans in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I shove him away playful before I take my phone out of his hand.

It couldn’t have looked cuter. My eyes closed smiling and his lips in a smile too. I blush and he laughs. He takes the phone from my hand and edits the picture to make it black and white. Then he sets it as my background.

“There, now you have one too” he says happily. I giggle and hop up.

“Well time for bed” I announce. “Okay lets go” Zayn says taking my hand.

“One day I’m going to slap you so hard, you’ll lose all this cheekiness” I threaten.

He laughs. “I meant I’ll walk you up. You’re the one with the dirty mind” he wiggles his finger at me. I push him out of the way and walk towards my room. He follows still laughing. 

When we reach my door I turn and say “good night Zayn”. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a hug.

“Good night beautiful. Sweet Dreams” he kisses my hair and lets go. I blush and watch him walk into his room before I head into mine. After I get dressed for bed, I lay there, staring at the picture of us for a bit. It really is nice. We look good together, I have to admit. What would our couple name be I wonder to myself. Probable something like Zaylena or Zelena or Eleayn. I giggle quietly before falling asleep.


	12. Short Shorts

ELENA

I woke up the next morning. I rolled over and saw a note taped on top of my alarm clock, covering the time. “I took every one out for shopping. We’ll be back after 4. Have a good day off. Congratulations.” Senora had written in Spanish.

I ripped the paper off and saw it was 11:30am. I got up; feeling very rested and decided to shower later. After brushing my teeth, I head downstairs for breakfast. I turned on some music before heading into the kitchen. Can’t Say No by Connor Maynard starts playing. My hips immediately start moving, my good mood coming out in full force.

I sing loudly as I pour my juice in a glass. During the bridge I was having a full on dance-a-thon in the kitchen. It felt good to be crazy after all these days of being as good as I can for One Direction. My ring never left my eyes once since I got up. I fell asleep hugging it as well.

The song changed to Love Me Like You Do by the Biebs. I sat at the breakfast island, my chair fully tucked in as I ate my scrambled eggs. I was quietly singing along when Zayn walks in. WAIT WHAT?! Zayn?!!!????

“Good morning fiancé” he walks over and gives me a peck on the cheek. 

“Hi! I thought I was home alone today” I say embarrassed.

“Yeah. Home alone with me” He winks as he sits down in front of me with a matching plate of breakfast.

“Could you get me some juice?” he says after taking a few bites.

Uh oh! See the thing was, I was very tired last night and my closet was a mess so I put on the first thing I could find to bed and it just happened to be a very, very short pair of camisole shorts and a tight t-shirt that hung above my waist. 

“Umm. No” It comes out as a question. 

“Why?” he asked with a confused look. I didn’t know what to say. 

“What are you glued to your seat?” he asks with a smirk. I hate that smirk. I always end up giving in because of it!

“No” I reply a little quick causing his smirk to get bigger. “Prove it” he challenges. 

I jump up before I can think twice about it. He’s your fiancée Elena! His eyes get bigger than ever. Even bigger than when I told him I thought he was hot.

“Well” he gulps. His eyes trail from my low cut, to my exposed waist to my very showy long legs. 

I grab the juice from the fridge and poured him a glass. I walk over to him and slam the glass down on the island before turning around to walk away from his gaping mouth and bulging eyes. 

Suddenly I feel hands on my bare waist that stop me. “Don’t go” he pleads.

I stay put and he moves closer to me. Something hits by butt. Oh. OH! “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I just couldn’t believe something so beautiful is mine.” Kiss Me Through The Phone starts playing. I still don’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry” he says again. His head rests on my shoulder and his arms wrap all around my shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you”.

“How?” his hands trail lower onto my thighs. I turn around and put my hands around his neck. His eyes widen in surprise a little. 

“Zayn” I whisper and he nods. “Keep it in your pants” I push him away and run upstairs. I hear his laugh as I close the door. I laugh and shake my head. Wow, engaged, to him. That’s a truck load to take in.

I shower and get dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and a varsity jacket. I tie my hair up in a tight ponytail and head downstairs in my custom made supras.

Zayn is sitting on the couch, fully dresses with some papers in his hand.

“Let’s go” I say stopping at the entrance of the living room. He frowns seeing me dressed but then meets my eyes. 

“You look hot” he smirks. “I especially like the jacket” I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

“Are you buys?” I say eyeing the papers.

“No. I was just reading over some contract papers for some product endorsement stuff. Why?” 

“We’re going shopping” I say. He groans but then looks back at me. “Let’s go” he takes my hand.

“Really?” I thought I would have to force him. Guess not.

“Yep” he pops the P. “If you’re going to be my wife, I might as well get into the habit if carrying your bags around” I smile huge at him and pull him out of the house.

As a thank you for being so cooperative, I hand him the keys to the Saleen. His face lights up and I push him towards the driver’s seat.

We drive to the mall and park. He gets out and comes around to open my door for me. I step out and he takes my hand in his. We walk close, me leaning on his arm as some people take picture. I put on the ray bans Zayn hands me. I keep my head down and he quickly pulls me into the mall. After we get in I hand them back to him.

“You’re shoes are so dope” he comments as we walk through the entrance. 

“Thanks. Their custom made. I have a tom boy side to me” I admit. He smiles in response and we walk into Yves Saint Laurent.

After an hour of walking around, we decide it’s time for lunch. I take him to Subway, my favourite fast food. He laughs and tells me all these stories of his fast food experiences on tour. Honestly, Niall should try for a world record for most food ate and least weight gained.

We eat, talking happily. While we throw out our garbage and leave Zayn says “you know I’m glad I fell in love with you of all people. You’re so easy to be around”

“So you’re marrying me because I’m easy?” I tease.

“Totally. Because you’re easy, not because you’re hot” I shove him playfully and this time he comes back and wraps an arm around my waist. 

We go to a few more stores and a few people come up to ask for Zayn’s autograph.

We decide to head home then since its 3:45 and everyone will be home soon. As we head into the parking lot, I slip Zayn’s sunglasses back on and he puts an arm around my shoulder. A bunch of photographers start coming towards us so I hide my face in the crook of Zayn’s neck before they can capture my face.  
Zayn slips me in before he sits himself. I keep my face covered as he reverses out of the parking lot. 

“I’m sorry” he says once we’re out on to the main road. His voice is so sad I actually feel sad too.

“No, no Zayn” I put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay really. I think it’s awesome that everyone wants pictures of my hot fiancée” I say lightening the mood. It works. 

“Did I tell you how amazing you are? I bloody love you” I laugh. 

“So romantic” I pinch his nose as he pulls up to the house. We go around to the garage and he parks the car. We get out and he carries in all my bags despite my protests. Inside, Louis is annoying Senora and Eleanor is watching laughing.

I laugh and everyone’s heads turn to see me and Zayn and a ton of shopping bags come in. “Hey! My baby’s home” Eleanor runs to me. I pull her in for a hug and Zayn sets the bags down in the living room.

“Come on” Louis put’s his arm around my shoulder and starts jokingly complaining about how my “help” was being unhelpful and treating him like a cucaracha. I laugh at him and send Senora an apologetic smile behind me. 

In the backyard, I see my dad, Bella and Doniya and Aamir. Doniya! I run and slam into her, giving her a big bear hug.

“Doniya! When did you get back!?” I yell. 

“Late last night. Congratulations. Now you are legally my sister too” I blush. Aamir comes over and gives me a congratulatory hug.

I walk over to my dad. “Congratulations beta. I’m glad you found happiness” he hugs me with one arm. 

“Thanks Abu. But I’m still mad at you for not telling me” he laughs. We all sit down on the lawn sofas with food in our laps. I make a burger and walk over to Zayn.

“Here” I hand it to him. “Thanks” he pats the spot beside him. I sit down with my own burger.

“So, when’s the wedding” Doniya asks. Zayn and I look at each other but when our eyes meet we look away embarrassed. Danielle and Liam aww.

I just shrug and Zayn says “Whenever Elena’s wants.” Everyone gets back to their own conversations.

“When do you guys go back on tour?” I ask him quietly. 

“Not for a while. After the album’s done, which is still like another 3 months, we’ll have press than a little time off and then tour” I nod. 

We have a few things to talk discuss don’t we” He says after taking another bite.

“Yah. Like where are we going to live?” I didn’t want to talk about this now but I wouldn’t have the guts to say it later.

“I don’t know. But Elena, honestly, as long as were together, it’s all good for me” that makes me smile. We finish eating and sit and watch the sun go down, our family having a good time.  
He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean against him. “When are we going to tell the press?” I sit up.

“I was meaning to talk to you about that. Look Elena, we don’t even have to tell them until after we’re married if you don’t want to” 

“Actually, I think I want to tell them soon. I prefer it over having rumours swirl around” he smiles.

“Are you sure about this Zayn?” I ask after a few more minutes of silence. “About me?”

“Elena” his voice suddenly a little mad. “How dare you even think that? I love you Elena. I don’t give a shit about what anyone else thinks. Screw everyone else’s feeling, you’re the only thing that matters to me” 

“Hurtful” Louis says as he walks towards us. Evidently, he only heard the last part. I laugh.

“I came to get some water, but I guess I don’t have to tell you since Zayn won’t care”

“Shut up Louis” Zayn wraps his arm around my shoulder again.

“Are you two going to come play football with us if you’re done snogging?” Louis points to the gang playing soccer. My dad and Senora are still barbecuing chicken. 

“Louis” Zayn growl, “Go away”

“Okay, okay” He holds his hands up defensively. “Just don’t forget to use protection” He sings as he walks away backwards. That did it. 

Zayn got up and ran after Louis. I laughed and walked over to the game. I took over Louis spot since he was still being attacked by my fiancée. My fiancée. My fiancée. I could say that all day. Haha that rhymed. You’re such a loser Elena, and you sometimes talk to yourself so you must be crazy too.

My team consisted of Danielle, Niall and Aamir. I high fived all of them as the game began. Bella came running towards me with the ball but I didn’t let her get past me. Okay, so maybe I played a little soccer in high school.

I shot and scored! Niall hooted and picked me up, spinning me in a circle. “You’re the best sister-in-law ever” he high fives me.

“I agree” Danielle runs over to us and gives me a hip bump. I laugh. “Let’s get back to the game”

After a few minutes, Louis and Zayn join us. Zayn joins Eleanor’s team with Liam, Doniya and Bella. Louis joins our team again.

Zayn addition to his team was very beneficial to them. He scored 3 goals, making both teams tied. 

“Okay kids, last goal” my dad yell at us. Come on Elena; win this for your team.

Liam has the ball and he’s coming towards me and Danielle. I tense and swerve right, stealing the ball. Louis yells from goalie “GO ELENA!!!!!”

I’m running towards the goal when Zayn starts running towards me. Oh No!

I shift to the right a little more but he follows. When he gets closer, I lean right and swerve left. He tries to do the same but we end up bumping into each other. We go flying to the grass and i fall on top of him. We laugh.

“Sorry” I say between giggles. 

“It’s okay. I kinda like this position” he smirks. I get up quickly and start brushing grass of my jeans and t-shirt. He gets up, laughing again at my reaction. 

“You suck Malik” I start walking behind everyone. He catches up to me and slips his fingers between mine.

I sit down beside my dad and Zayn sits down on the other side of him. I talk to senora for a bit and then we all decide it’s time for bed. 

When we reach my room, Zayn says “listen I want to tell you something” I let him in my room. He sits down in the bed, as I slip of my shoes and let my hair down.

“Tomorrow, we’re going on the Ellen show to promote our VMA performance and stuff. And since you know Ellen, I thought maybe we could announce the engagement then.” He says hesitantly.

“I think that’s a great idea” I sit down beside him. “What do the boys think?”

“They agree with you. I just, Elena, I want you to be honest with me. I’m only going to do this when YOU are ready” he emphasizes the you.

I put a hand on his cheek. “Zayn, honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready or not. All I know is that you love me and I love you and I know you’ll protect me” He places his hand over mine.

“I love you” he repeats. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let’s watch a movie” I suggest, trying to lighten the sudden intense mood.

“Which one?” I shrug. 

“I want to watch a rom-com. Those are my favorites” 

“Really mine too!” he turns towards me.

“Seriously?” I raise my eyebrows at him.

“Okay, no. But I like agreeing with you” he winks. 

“Now get out. I need to change for bed” I stand up and point to the door. 

“Are you going to wear those small little shorts again?” he winks and walks out quickly before I can throw something at him again.

I walk into my closet and put on the same shorts as last night just to annoy Zayn and a yellow t-shirt. I choose to watch 21 Jump Street. Classic.

There’s a knock on my door and Zayn walks in. He’s wearing a gray t-shirt and basketball-shorts. I’m sitting on my bed, my waist down covered by my comforter. “Lock the door” I tell him.

“What are you planning on doing?” he smirks. I glare at him and say “21 Jump Street”

He slips in beside me. “Sweet.” He comments and I hit the play button on the remote. The movie begins playing and I pull out a few chocolate bars from my night stand.

“Why do you-“He begins but I cut him off. “I need a midnight snack” I defend. 

Somewhere during the movie, while my head his on his shoulder and his arm is around my shoulder, his hand comes up and he places it on my thigh. He gaps when he realizes it’s bare. 

I smirk and lean my head up to whisper “Paybacks a bitch” in his ear. 

“Payback for what?” His voice wavering.

“This is what you get for this morning” 

“I made it up to you. Why do you have to torture me some more” God his accent’s so damn sexy.

I shrug. “I never said I played fair” 

I rest my head on his chest and continue watching the movie. A few minutes later, he starts making circles on my thighs. I stifle back a moan. “I should tell you then, that I fight dirty” 

I jump out of bed then. “Oh no Malik. You’re not winning this one” 

He gets out too, the bed separating us. “”babe, you’re killing me” his groans, his eyes on my legs. 

I giggle and he starts walking over to me. I start walking backwards, afraid of what he might do.

I squeal and run into my bathroom. Good thing it’s huge. He runs after me. 

After running in circles like Tom and Jerry I escape back into my bedroom. I run forward and end up in the balcony.

Oh no! Dead end! Holy fuck Elena, you’re an idiot. He walks forward, very slowly with a mischievous grin and eccentric eyes. I should jump.

Before I can do anything, he puts his arms on both sides of the railing and presses against me.

“Let’s get married now” he whispers. 

“Why?” 

“Cause, I don’t think I can wait any longer if you keep those legs in display like that” 

I giggle. “And what if I say no?” 

“Then, I’ll do this” he leans his face extremely close, our lips only millimetres apart. Someone knocks on the door. Zayn cusses under his breath and steps back. 

“Don’t make any noise” I say. I walk into my room and close the balcony doors.

When I open my room door, I see Doniya standing in her PJ’s. “Hey, what’s up” my breathing still rapid.

“Heyy....” she says suspiciously, walking in. “Nice shorts” she turns around and I blush.

“I was feeling a little hot” Jonah Hill screaming f-bombs on the tv.

“then why don’t you open the balcony door?” She starts walking over to it.

“No!” I say a little too loudly but she’s already opened them. She turns around a gives me a look. 

Behind her, Zayn jumps from my balcony to his room’s balcony beside mine. I breathe a sigh of relief.

“You didn’t have to trouble yourself, I mean” I quickly cover up. She smirks at me like I’m crazy.

“I just came to tell you that I’m beyond happy for you and Zayn. My brother really likes you and I’m glad that he’s chosen someone like you” she walks over to me. I pull her in a hug suddenly.

“Thank you. For everything” I say, a happy tear escaping my eye.

“Aww, babe. Come on, you know you’re family already. Now I just have an excuse to call you my sister” I laugh. We talk for 5 more minutes before she leaves for bed.

As soon as I close the door, I run into the balcony. I turn my head and see Zayn, standing in his.

“That was a close one” I say.

“Yah. Good thing I’m so smart” I roll my eyes.

“Well, on that note, good night” I say.

“Night beautiful. See you in your dreams” I snort.

“You wish” but I blow him a kiss anyways. He pretends to catch it. I laugh at his sillyness and walk back into bed. 

I turn off the movie and lay there, thinking about our almost kiss. I should get some sleep though. Tomorrow’s gonna be a crazy day.


	13. Ellen DeGeneres Show

ELENA

I got up extra early to get ready for Ellen. I straightened my hair to look a little nicer than my usual dreadful self. I head downstairs but only Niall and Harry were there.

“Morning Haz, Nialler” I give them each a hug. We sit down and eat breakfast as the others walk down. Zayn walks in after Dani and Liam. He kisses my cheek and leans on my bar stool. He eats some of my food and I whack him on the chest making Niall choke on his Eggs Benedict. 

We all left then, in the van that the boys use. Danielle, Eleanor and I were coming along to watch. Once we got there, the boys were led to the back. We got to hang out for a bit before the show started. 

I hung up the phone after talking to my dad and turned around to walk back into the dressing room when I bumped into someone.

“Oops. Sorry I- Elena?” 

“Ellen” I give her a hug. “It’s been so long”

“I know! You look amazing! And is that a ring I see?” she asks taking my left hand. 

 

I nod shyly. “Yeah. I’m actually here with my fiancée” 

 

“ohh, who is the lucky guy?” right on cue, Zayn comes up to us.

 

“Ellen, this is my fiancée, Zayn Malik”

 

“No way, you’re fiancée this kid? Good luck?” she teases. He gives her a hug.

 

“How you been babe?” he winks and she laughs. 

 

She walks into the dressing room and greets all the boys. After a bit she has to go on stage. 

We all sit on the couches watching her work her magic. “You know I’ve never missed an episode of Ellen since 2005” I tell Zayn quietly as he plays with my hair. 

 

“Really?” I nod. “She’s always made me feel better. I’m so happy I get to see her season premier live. Thanks for bringing me” I kiss his cheek lightly.

 

“I should bring you to work more often” he winks.

 

Ellen cuts to break and we have to go take our seats in the audience. Ellen introduces the boys and they run o=up on stage.

 

After a segment of talking about their VMA performance and their new world tour concert DVD, we cut to break again. Zayn jogs over to me and instantly screaming erupts in the audience.

 

If I thought the reaction to Eleanor and Danielle was bad, then I really should open my eyes. 

 

“Babe, Ellen’s going to talk about personal stuff next. You’re sure about this right?” he whispers quietly so the snoopy girls around us can’t hear. I nod and give him a huge smile. He laughs and runs back.

 

The boys fool around for another minute, Louis makes funny hands gestures at the audience, entertaining us before the cameraman yells, go. 

 

“So how many of you are single?” only Harry raises his hand. 

 

“Zayn, I noticed you did not raise your hand, though last heard you were single” Ellen says casually. Little do people know the bomb about to drop.

 

“Yeah. Actually I guess it’s time to let everyone know” he looks over at me. “I’m engaged” he says casually and the whole audience.

 

It’s pin drop silence for a second before everyone begins cheering and yelling. I blush while the boys and Ellen laugh. It was quite funny because everyone’s like is her serious? But then they realize he was and freak out.

 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Ellen teases. 

 

“Her name is Elena Mian” he says proudly. “She’s here, right?” Ellen asks. 

 

Suddenly, some guy comes up and hands me a mike. “Congratulations” Ellen says to me.

 

“Thank you” I blush. Cue awkward turtle. Gosh, I hate the spotlight. 

 

“How long have you two known each other?” She asks him again. 

 

“Well, our families have known each other for generations but we just met each other recently” he says a-matter-of-factly.

“So when did you know you want to marry her?” she looks to me and winks. I laugh. 

“The moment I met her” he says and the entire audience aww’s. Eleanor squeaks in delight and hugs. I hide in her as the boys playfully hit Zayn as well teasing him. 

“He wouldn’t shut up about her” Niall says, making Zayn hit him.

Ellen laughs and changes the topic to Louis’ recent mischiefs. 

After the show, we head for lunch at the grove. Paparazzi are everywhere. Weird. 

“Guys, you are all over the internet. People magazine has all these pictures of you two around L.A. but Elena’s face is hidden in every single one” harry says, looking at his phone.

Liam takes the phone from him. “One Direction’s Zayn Malik has been spotted all over L.A. with a brown haired beauty. The couple has been shopping, out for lunch and driving around in expensive cars. Insiders say, Zayn is madly in love with her but where their relationship stands is still unknown. The boys are set to appear on the Ellen DeGeneres Show today” he reads. 

We arrive and exit the car. I don’t hide my face since they’re gonna find who I am anyways. I do however, avoid eye contact. Zayn laces his fingers through mine and puts his other arms around my waist, keeping me close. Paul pushes us through the crown and we miraculously arrive safely in the restaurant. 

We have a nice lunch in our private area, away from fans and paparazzi. The girls and I are going to go shopping after while the boys head for a meeting in Downtown, L.A.

Paul hands me the keys to my Porsche as we leave. Apparently, he went and got it when we were eating, I love this man. I thank him as he leads us to my car.

“Well, that was insane” I say after the girls are in too. El laughs and Danielle says “ no kidding. You realise it’s gonna be like this all the time after the show airs today?” I sigh in response and head up to Beverly Hills. 

“So, how’s being engaged so far?” Eleanor asks as we walk into a Dolce and Gabbana. 

“It’s good” I say shyly. They laugh. 

“You’ll get used to it. It’s a little overwhelming at first, I know trust me. For the first week, I avoided Louis because I thought he would leave me if I did something stupid” she laughs as we try on some shoes. 

“Yah. Same with me” Danielle adds. “But Liam was so sweet. He became like really sweet. Making me breakfast in the morning, driving me everywhere and asking me how I’m feeling every 5 minutes” I laugh with El and Dani.

“I don’t know. It’s just, I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything and it was sudden you know. I’m scared he doesn’t know enough about me” I say quietly. 

“Aww babe” Dani gives me a hug, “Zayn’s a good guy. He had a rough patch but he came out a survivor” she starts off sadly but her voice becomes prouder with every word.

“What happened?” I ask though I’m not sure I want to know the answer. Eleanor walks out of the change room and we give her a thumbs down on the LBD she has on. 

“It was 3 years ago. He started dating this girl Perri who was also in this girl group that won X Factor”

“I know. Lil Mix” she nods with me.

“At first it was great. But she was a bad influence. He was totally in love with her but he couldn’t see what we saw. She was just using him because he was making her famous” She looks up at me to see if she should go on. I give her a nod and swallow.

“We were all at a club. Perri was dancing with a friend of hers whom Zayn had met as well. He went to the bathroom and when he came back, she was kissing the guy. He never said a word to her after that. It went downhill from there. He began drinking and smoking more, partying every night and just all around losing himself. He wasn’t the same. She broke him.” Eleanor walks out and nods.

She sits down beside me on the changing room bench and continues for Danielle. “It took almost 6 months to get back on track and that was thanks to Doniya. When she had Aamir, Zayn realised he needed to turn his life around and so he did. He never drank after that and he gave up smoking too. He went back to good ol’ Zayn. Management kept it all under control, only a few things ever slipped to the paparazzi but besides that no one knew how bad it was except us.”

“He gave up everything?” I ask. They nod. 

“He’s a good guy. He cares about the people he likes and he takes care of them. He loves you Elena. Trust me. He tells us this stuff. And if you don’t believe us, then ask the $2.5 million ring on your head” 

“$2.5 million?” I stand up and screech. “Is he insane?” I throw my hands in the air and they laugh.

“Yup. And it is all your fault” El winks. 

“I’m going to kill that fucker” I mutter.

“Oh come on. Tell us you wouldn’t spend $2 million on him?” Dani says. BUSTED!

I cough nervously and divert my attention to a suddenly very interesting purse.

“Whoa! What’d you buy him?!” El asks. 

“A $550 000 custom made Lamborghini Aventador”

“Shit! He’s going to go crazy” she laughs and I nod. 

We shop around some more and then decide to head home since it’s almost 6:30. At home, the boys are already there, watching TV. I walk over and sit on the arm rest of the loveseat, Niall sitting on the couch beside me. 

E News is on and a segment on Zayn and I is playing. My jaw drops as they talk about my job and everything. “Shit they know more about me that I do” I say. Only Niall hears but he starts laughing like a maniac so everyone looks towards us. 

“Thanks Irish” I roll my eyes at him. He hugs me when he’s done laughing. 

I head into the kitchen and help with dinner. We have a nice dinner with Louis only annoying Senora a few times. I can see a love-hate relationship had developed and frankly it’s hilarious. I have to remember to get Louis a Spanish dictionary. 

While I’m folding some clothes at the end of my bed, someone knocks on my door. “Come in” I say towards it.

“Hey love” Zayn walks in. 

“I just finished talking to your sister” I say as he hugs me from behind. He rests his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry” he says quietly, “Why?” did I miss something?

“For all the paparazzi” he says apologetically. 

“But, Zayn, I’m not sorry. I knew that it was bound to happen. I can’t hide forever. I know you’re compromising so much for so why can’t I compromise for you?

“What did I compromise for you” he turns me around and leans me against the bedpost. 

“Dani and El told me about Perri. I mean, what happened after. You didn’t have to change. But you did. And I know it must be hard but you’re holding yourself back for me. I have no idea how, but you haven’t pushed me yet” I whisper the last part, looking away.

“Pushed you?” he asks confused. 

I look back at him. “You haven’t kissed me” my voice still a whisper. 

“ I didn’t think you’d want me to” he’s still confused.

“It’s not that I don’t Zayn” I quickly say. “It’s just...I’m not ready. I’ve never had a boyfriend Zayn. Heck, you’re the only guy I’ve let get this close to me” I admit my eyes on the floor. 

He puts a hand under my face and pulls me up to meet his eyes. “ I know” he says gently. “That’s why I haven’t done anything. But babe when the time is right, you and I both will know” he winks. I giggle a little he picks me up, setting me at the top of the footboard. 

He makes a funny face making me laugh. ” he winks. I giggle a little he picks me up, setting me at the top of the footboard. 

He makes a funny face making me laugh. “You’re cute as a button” he taps my nose. 

“And you’re cheekbones are as high as Charlie Sheen” I pull his cheeks and he laughs so hard at my Charlie remark.

He puts his arms on my waist and I put my hands on his chest as we talk about his mom’s reaction to the engagement. This reminds me...

“When were you planning on telling me this ring cost $2.5 million!” my eyes burning holes into him. He cringes.

“I was hoping People magazine would do it for me” I’m about to snap something back when he interrupts me. 

“Listen Elena, There is no price for the love I have for you. If I could, I would but you a billion dollar ring but those don’t exist so this will have to do. Plus, this was the nicest ring they had” I stare at him in awe.

I move one hand from his chest to cup his cheek. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told” he gives me a lopsided smile and I shake my head at him.

“Dios Mio, I’m marrying a Niño” I groan. 

“I am not a kid” he says dramatically. I roll my eyes again.

“Where’s you learn all this Spanish from?” I ask him, another bone I’ve been meaning to pick.

“I asked Senora to teach me. I figured if I’m marrying you, I might as well learn some” he pulls me close.

“Is that so? And what have you learned so far?” my hands stuck between our chests. 

“Te amo” he whispers.

“Te amo también” I whisper back. 

We say goodnight then and he leaves. I finish folding the clothes and go to sleep. 

I wake up to What Makes You Beautiful blaring through my alarm clock.

THOSE FUCKERS! They changed my alarm. There’s a note on the table. 

“Good morning Elena. We already left since we have a very long morning of bring meetings. Have a good day at work. I’ll pick you up after in one of the cars you are gonna let me have. I love you. ” I roll my eyes at the cars part but my heart speeds up at the end. 

His writing neat, I think as I get ready. As soon as i finish, I call Javier.

“Hola Elena. Como Estas?” he picks up before the second ring can end.

“Hola Javier, Bien. I was calling because I wanted to ask you if there’s any way i can get the car earlier” 

“Look I tried but just for you, I’ll give them another call. Can I call you back?”

“Yeah. Thanks Javier. You’re the best” I hang up.

He calls me back in 4 minutes. “Good news Elena. I told them you’re the one who wants the car and they actually put you at the top of the list. They can get it to you in less than a month.”

I laugh. “That’s fantastic! Thank you so much Javier!” 

I skip downstairs, my mood fantastic. I head out and decide to drive to work with the hood down so I take the BMW. 

My day gets better. A deal we’ve been trying to get for months, finally gets finalized.

Around 5 Heidi calls into my office and tells me Zayn called to say he’s coming to pick me up. I gather my things and head down. 

I step outside and a massive crown attacks me. People are pulling me in all directions and camera’s are flashing like there’s no tomorrow. 

A few seconds later, a hand grabs me and pulls me out. Familiar hands wrap around me as I begin to sob.

He pulls me into my Ferrari and closes the door. Thank god for tinted windows. He gets in and pulls me into his arms again.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, very sorry” he says over and over again but I can’t find the words to tell him to stop. He drives out with one hand and droves home. 

The whole way sniffle and hiccup. Once we arrive, I get out and run straight upstairs, locking my bedroom door and falling face first into my pillow. 

“Babe, please open the door” he knocks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry” this goes on for 15 minutes and then stops. I turn on my side so I’m facing the door. A few seconds later, I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

I turn around and sit up so my head is on his chest. He lets me cry for a few minutes and when I stop he says, “I’m sorry Elena. I promise I will never let that happen again” 

“That’s not what I’m crying about. Don’t you see Zayn, we’re too different. We live in two different worlds. I wasn’t made for your world”

“That’s not true Elena. And even if it was, I would come and live in yours. I love you so much Elena and I would do anything for you. I will give all of it up if you want”

“No Zayn. I would never want that”

“It’s almost time for dinner. Please come eat” he pleads.

“I’m not very hungry.”

“Please Elena” I shake my head. He sighs defeated and gets up. I’ll be downstairs. 

After an hour, I head downstairs just because I don’t want to make Senora mad. She gets furious when I skip a meal. 

I enter the kitchen and El’s sitting there. “Zayn wants to tell you something”

“where is he?” I look around but he’s not here.

She takes my hand and leads me to the backyard. 

On the lawn, Zayn standing with the other boys but he walks over when he hears us approach. Eleanor joins Danielle on one of the lawn sofas. 

“Look I’m really sorry but I love you and I know you deserve better but Elena It’s gotta be you” he sits me down beside the girls and music begins playing. He starts singing as the boys back him up. 

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better

One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you  
Its gotta be you  
Only you  
Oh, Only you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

He walks over to me and Dani and El go to the boys. 

“It’s gotta be you Elena. I can’t be with anyone else. I won’t be with anyone else.” He says softly. I wrap my arms around his neck.

“What will I do with you? If you keep this up, I may lose my ability to stay mad” he laughs. Everyone joins the hug.

We all laugh and fool around for a bit till everyone heads off for bed, Zayn tucks me in this time and kisses my forehead before I drift off.


End file.
